Charlemagne Academy
by poodlepride
Summary: Char. Academy is a high school 4 supernaturals. Bubbles, the new girl, Boomer's attention, when things get crazy. Brick finds he's finally become the most popular guy in the school, but realizes he's still missing something. Buttercup & Butch are busy causing trouble. BubblesxBoomer story some BrickxBlossom and ButchxButtercup. Find out what happens to them in their adventures!
1. Ch 1 Yeah WHAT!

**Charlemagne Academy**

**Chapter One**

**Yeah… WHAT?**

**Thank ilovechocolatemilk**

**Well, this is my 3rd fanfiction, and I hope you guys like it. It's kind of a weird story, BUT I promise you guys will like it. Most of this story will probably be in Bubbles P.O.V. Just to let you guys know.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own none of this (I forgot to do disclaimers so why not start now?)**

I should of followed my instincts, and knew today would not be good day for me. But I was just too caught up with the spring concert at Pokey Oaks High School for the Gifted. It had started out as a normal day.

Waking up an hour earlier than my alarm clock, getting dressed up nicely, going to school, and getting back my report card, which I did nicely on. But, as soon as I got home from school, my parents were sitting in are dining room table, looking over papers. "Mom, daddy, I'm home. I exclaimed.

They were startled by my welcoming, and quickly covered up the papers they were examined. "Oh hello Bubbles, how was your last day of school?" My mom said her Greek accent very present.

"It was great; I think I did well on my report card!" I exclaimed. "That's great sweetheart." My father, showing no sign of excitement. They were acting weird, even for their standards, but I let that slide, for now.

"What's for dinner mom?" I said, trying to bring up a conversation. "I'm making pasta, your favorite."

"Oh great! I also got the tickets for the concert next Saturday." I responded, so they wouldn't forget. The spring concert was the only thing that was great about Pokey Oaks High school for the Gifted. Since my ability to sing and draw got me accepted to the school, I taught it would be the best four years of my life. Boy was I wrong. **(A/N: You'll find out later on in the story what happen)**I spent so much time preparing and practicing for the concert, and I couldn't wait for my parents to see all my hard work.

When I looked up to see their faces, I shocked to discover they had looks of guilt and pain. "Is everything alright?" I said worriedly.

"Of course Bubbles! Why don't you go to your room, and I'll call you when dinner's ready, okay." She said, forcing a smile on her tanned face.

"Sure mom." I reluctantly went to my room, and sat down at my desk. I took out my sketch book and pencil, and looked across my room for inspiration. I came across a picture of my family and me at Greece last year. We always go to Greece every summer to visit my mother's family. She was born and raised in Greece, and when she met my father, who was an American in the Navy, they got married and moved back to America.

My mom and dad are both smiling with their white teeth, and tan faces. My dad's blue eyes sparkling like the ocean, and his brown hair tousled lazily. My mother's honey blond hair up in a ponytail, but still looking elegant, and her green eyes looking like the sea itself. I have my mom's hair in my signature pigtails and my dad's blue eyes glinting like a child's. I still had my milky white skin and big eyes, which I inherited from my mother's mom. I started drawing the picture, and was so into it, that I hadn't heard my mom call me down for dinner.

"Bubbles, sweetheart, dinner is ready!" She yelled from the kitchen.

"Okay Mom I'll be down in a minute!" I finished up the last few details, and quickly descended down the stairs.

I walked in to the dining room and sat down at the table. "Thanks mom. It looks delicious." I said.

I saw my mom and dad exchange a look before responding." We have something to tell you Bubbles." My father said seriously.

"What happened?" "Well, your mother and I were thinking and we know how much you dislike your school. So we decided to transfer you to a boarding school called the Xavier Academy for the Gifted. And it's in California! You always wanted to go to California."

My dad says trying to lighten up the mood. "When will I be going?" I question. "Well, we had to enroll you as soon as possible, because it's a very, um limited school, so you'll be there by tomorrow afternoon."

My mother said. "But what about the concert I worked my butt off all month? I worked so hard on it. I just can't miss it!" I exclaimed trying to reason with my parents.

"I'm sorry, Bubbles, but this is important. You'll understand eventually." My mother said, convincing me to calm down.

"I guess I should start packing up now then." "But what about your dinner?' My father responds.

"I'm not hungry anymore. I left the dining room, grabbed a couple of boxes from the closet, and walked up the stairs, promising myself not to cry. But, when I finished packing the last of my belongings, I immediately broke that promise and started crying my eyes out.

**Author's Note:**

**Sooo, what did you think? *Hides behind corner* did you like it? Or hate it? And the rowdy ruffs and the rest of the power puff girls will show up later. This was just a prologue, and can you guys guess what kind of monster Bubbles is? Well that's it for now, please review, I would greatly appreciate it. Bye, for now… CIAO! (Just sayin.. that's Italian… meaning BYE!)**


	2. Ch 2 Charlemagne Academy

**Chapter 2**

**Charlemagne Academy**

**Authors Note:**

**Here's the first chapter, hope you like it. That's about it, really.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the PPG or the RRB. Thank ilovechocolatemilk who began this story.**

* * *

The following day, I woke up to rays of sunlight, bringing in light to my now bare room. It was a beautiful day out today, and I was supposed to be

spending it in a four hour car drive, with my parents, who decided to tell me that they enrolled me in a new school just yesterday. I got up from

my bed, and was about to pick out the clothes I was going to wear, when I heard a knock from my door. "Come in!" I yelled with annoyance. In

came my mother, who was already dressed in a long, casual dress. "Oh, good you're okay. You should start getting ready now. Your father

already put all the boxes away in the car, including your clothes. I laid out your clothes for today, while you were sleeping. "I nodded and walked

over to the bathroom, taking my time getting ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One hour and thirty minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was blow drying the last piece of my blonde hair when I heard my dad yell, "Bubbles! Are you almost down?" "Yeah, just give me ten more

minutes!" I responded. When I was down with my hair, I slowly got up, and put my blow dryer away in my book bag. I grabbed my i-pod, phone,

and book bag, and looked at my full length mirror one last time. I was wearing a blue mid knee skirt, a white button downed shirt, with puff

sleeves, blue and white floral pattern ballet slippers, and a blue headband with a bow attached. I descended down the stairs, where my parents

were waiting for me in the living room. "Ready to go, pumpkin?" my dad asks as soon as he sees me. " Yup." I replied with little enthusiasm. Let

the fun begin I thought as we left the house.

~~~~~~One long, awkward car ride later~~~~~~~

When we finally came to Charlemagne Academy, it was breath taking. The school itself was hue. It resembled Hogwarts from the Harry Potter books, but

much bigger. The building next to it was just as big, which I assumed would be where the dorms are at. The problem was that all the grass in the

huge estate was dead, with dead willow trees, creating an intimidating presence. "What do you think of your new home, Bubble?" My dad jokes.

"It's great. Can't wait." I lied. "Let's go visit the headmistress' office so you can receive your schedule and key." My mother says with exhaustion.

We follow her as we enter the large building. We followed the sign that said "Head Mistress Keane's Office" and my mother knocked on the large

door. "Come in!" a feminine voice yelled. The office was just as impressive as the building itself. The walls were painted with royal purple, and

there were millions of painting hung on the wall. Most of them were portraits that were drawn. There, sitting behind a large desk was a very pale,

almost translucent woman. " Hello Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan. We've been waiting for your arrival." The lady, who I assume is Miss Keane said

with a mixture of kindness and creepiness. She then turned her attention towards me and looked at me with interest. "Well hello there! I'm Miss

Keane, your headmistress. You must be Bubbles, correct." "Yes." I replied shyly. "Well, you must be very excited Bubbles. Having class and

making friends with people who understand you!" She exclaimed. "What do you mean by 'people who understand me'?" I responded with

confusion. Miss Keane's smile faltered as soon as I say this. "You haven't told her yet?" She questioned my parents, who were wearing a look of

worry. "Well no. We didn't know how to explain the situation to her." My mother responds. "What's going on?" I ask with a look of confusion.

"Maybe you should sit down, Bubbles." Miss Keane commands. I gladly sit down, waiting for an explanation. "You should start putting Bubbles'

belongings in her room. Go ask the dorm office for dorm number and key." Miss Keane suggests to my parents. My father and mother reluctantly

left the office, leaving me and Miss. Keane alone. "Now Bubbles, I'm about to ask you a serious question, alright?" Miss Keane says seriously, '

even though there was a small smile on her face. I only nodded. "Do you believe in monsters, Bubbles?" Miss Keane asked. " Not really. I used to

when I was younger. But I grew out of it." I replied with ease. "Well, what if I were to tell you that you and your mom are sirens, which are Greek

monster?" Miss Keane calmly says. "And that the students here at Charlemagne Academy are all monsters. Even I too, am a monster." She continues. I

looked closely at Miss Keane, and realized she actually was transparent. "I guess that would explain why you're transparent." I say dumbly. Miss

Keane smiles at this and responds," Yes I'm a ghost. I have been headmistress for roughly one hundred years." "But what do sirens do, exactly?

And what about dad, is he a monster also.?" I question. "Well, sirens are beautiful part bird, part female creatures, who would sing enchanting

songs which hypnotized people. And Mr. Sullivan is not a monster. Just a regular human." She finally says. I thought over what he said. It did

make sense actually. My mother never actually aid monsters don't exist. She only said they wouldn't hurt me. And it also explains why every time

I sing, everyone is looking like they never heard anything so beautiful before. "Now, I know this may be a bit crazy, but you have to trust me."

Miss Keane continued. "I believe you" I simply said. She sat there shocked for a moment, then replied, " Well then Bubbles. I guess we're done.

One of the students will give you a tour. You can wait on the bench outside my office." I nodded, and was about to close the door, when she said,

"Oh, and by the way Bubbles, welcome to Charlemagne Academy."

It took the student who was supposed to give me a tour around the campus fifteen minutes to finally show up. To my relief, the student looked like

a normal girl. She had long, red hair that went to her mid back. She was wearing a simple red strapless dress that stopped at the knees, a pink

cardigan, and pink ballet slippers. The peculiar thing about her is that she had pink eyes. Overall, she was really pretty. "Hi, I'm Blossom, you

must be Bubbles." She said with a smile. " Yup I'm Bubbles, it's nice to meet you Blossom." I responded. "Nice to meet you too. Now, I was

thinking we should go get your schedule first, then I'll show you where your classes are." She stated with confidence. "Sure, I like that idea."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Please Review Guys! It really means a lot to me :) I thank you for your continued support... or whatever authors say... LOL... K ADIOS!(Which in Spanish means BYE!)**


	3. Ch 3 I Don't Bite

**Chapter 3**

**I Don't Bite**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the review MinightBase124! It inspired me to update another! Hope you like chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PPG and RRB!**

* * *

"Okay, so if we want to get you your schedule, we have to go to the development office, which is at the end of the hallway." Blossom announced,

as we began walking towards the office.

"Ms. Bellum, we have a new student who needs her schedule and key." Blossom announced as we entered

the office.

"Sure thing Blossom. What's your name sweet heart?" Ms. Bellum kindly asked.

"Bubbles Sullivan." I answered shyly.

Ms. Bellum had orange-red hair that went up to her back and it was very wavy. She was seemed normal until she walked, or should I say slithered towards us. From the waist down, she had a serpent's tail and waist. "Here's your schedule, Bubbles. Your parents already have the key." Ms. Bellum

announced, causing me to look at her yellow eyes.

"Th- thank you, M- Ms. Bellum." I stuttered nervously. I slowly left the office, looking back at

Ms. Bellum one last time as she slithered back to her desk, leaving behind a trail of slime.

When we were back in the hallway, Blossom took my schedule. "We have lunch, gym, and free together." She stated, handing me back the schedule.

I looked at my schedule, and was surprised by the classes. They were all fairly normal except history was replaced by monster studies.

"I was thinking we go to your dorm room first so you can get your key and say bye to your parents." Blossom said.

"Um... yeah, sure, whatever is good." We left the class building, and walked towards the dormitory.

"Oh, how do I know which room is mine?" I asked politely. "It's room 303. It's the room right below mine." She says with a smile.

When we were inside the building, we went to the third floor. "I'll just wait until you're down saying your goodbyes." Blossom said, blushing with

embarrassment.

"Thanks I'll be really quick!" I assured her.

I walked over to room 303, and knocked loudly on the door, and was soon greeted by my mom, ushering me in. "So how did it go? Did she tell you? Are you mad?" My mom asked, firing question after question.

"It was good. Yes Miss Keane told me everything. And no, I'm not mad." I answered. I looked around the room and realized that my parents painted my side a light blue and were finishing unpacking my things.

"Thanks for setting up my side of the room."

"No problem Bubbles." My father responded.

"We're going to miss you sweetie, don't forget to call at least once a week, okay. And call us if there's every a problem, or if you need something." My

mom says, almost to the verge of tears.

She then embraced me with a huge bear hug. "I'm going to miss you so much." I said.

"Here's your key sweetheart. Make sure you don't get yourself into any trouble, especially with boys." My dad says.

"I promise I won't." I responded with a small smile. I grabbed the key from my dad, and gave him a huge hug.

"I'll miss both of you. Can't wait until summer!" I smiled, leaving the room with them.

I saw Blossom standing in the hallway, looking at us. "Well I better go, so you guys soon." I said walking towards Blossom.

"Bye sweetie." Was the last thing I heard when Blossom and I left the building.

"Don't worry Bubbles; you'll see them during the summer time." Blossom said reassuringly.

"Now let' see, we'll start with your first period, and work are way down."

"Um... yeah, sure, where are everyone, anyway?" I asked looking around the school building.

"It's still school time, so their all at class." She said, walking toward the math room.

* * *

"So this is where monster studies takes class is at. Mr. Antony is kind of boring, but rarely gives homework." Blossom stated.

"Thanks for all the tips Blossom. Can you tell me about the students at this school?" I asked.

For the few hours I've spent with Blossom, I knew she was clear minded, and was frank about certain topics, so I knew I could rely on her about what the students are like here. "I'll tell you everything you need to know while we walk back to the dormitories." She stated. "I'll make it easy for you, Bubbles. My friends are the kindest people you'll ever meet at this... And who are the people that I should clear away from."

I asked who they were curious to know my friends and enemies. "That's easy. Stay clear from Butch, Boomer, and especially Brick and Princess." Blossom said the last to names with hatred. "Why should I-"

My answer was cut short when Blossom stopped short, causing me to almost knock both of us down. "Blossom, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

Blossom was too distracted giving the death glare at a boy from across the third floor hall. He was fairly tall and muscular, and had orange red hair, and blood colored eyes. He was wearing a black shirt that said, "I'll suck you dry." In big red letters, and a red baseball hat worn backwards. He could have been handsome, if he didn't look so infuriated.

"Can I help you with something Pinky, or our you just going to stare at me all day?" He asked sarcastically.

"Why would I stare at your ugly face? Why are you even here anyway? You still have one more period left to go." She stated matter of fact.

"Getting my gym clothes, stalker. What are _you _doing here?" He questioned back.

"Well, if you must know, Miss Keane wanted me to give a tour to new student, Bubbles. And trust me, I told her to stay clear from you, and your little group." She said with disgust.

As soon as Blossom finished, Brick turned his eyes to me. "Well that's too damn bad. Butch will be very disappointed he won't have another toy to use." Brick smirked evilly. This guy was such a jerk off. Blossom was right to stay away from him!

I felt my blood starting to boil. I remember jerks like these and since I know I'm a siren, I can make him do whatever I want.

"I want you to go and leave. Go away. Leave us alone."

Brick stood there for a moment, blinking. Then, without a word, he slowly walked over to room 304, and walked in closing the door behind him.

I turned back to see Blossom looking at me with curiosity. "Well, that was a show..." She paused, looking at me, making me blush. "You must be a siren." Blossom said with confidence.

"How did you know?" I responded curiously. She knew what type of monster I was already?

"Because Brick never leaves without a fight, always trying to get the last word. And you commanded him to leave, and he just did it." She said with astonishment.

"Oh, I better get started on my homework. See you tomorrow Bubbs!" I smiled at the nickname she had given me. I waved back and was about to go inside, when I heard Blossom yell, "Oh and by the way, I'm a witch."

I went inside my room, expecting to be alone for a while, but saw someone already there.

* * *

Authors Note:

And I'm going to leave it at that! I really liked writing their conversation. I hope you liked the chapter though. Please don't forget to review! Thanks and SAYANORA! (Which in Japanese, means BYE!)


	4. Ch 4 Meet The Roomate

**Chapter 4**

**Meet the Roommate**

**I do not own the PPG, RRB, and the bands Two Door Cinema, Fall Out Boy, and Fun.**

**Author's Note:**

**I'm SUPER SORRY FOR UPDATING KINDA LATE! *dodges tomatoes* Okay, Okay, I know I USUALLY have time to write daily chappies, but I didn't have time the other day because I had some things to do.**

**Anyway, Big Applause for Following and Favoriting:**

**Guineapigz2002**

**AudreyMarinstern**

**iGal**

**Gomez-girl**

**STicker55**

**TotallyRemixed1**

**Vanshani**

**Replies for Reviews:**

**Gomez-girl: Buttercup isn't a werewolf I mention what she is in this chapter. As for Boomer and Butch... Keep Reading :)**

**TotallyRemixed1: No Rush! Thanks for asking though. It's all in this chapter :)**

**Guineapigz2002: I know Blossom is a witch. Kinda unexpected, but yeah.**

**Anyway, on with the story! You find out who the roommate is :)**

* * *

"Can I help you?" The girl said with an attitude. I brushed her tone off and smiled. "Hi, I'm Bubbles, your new roommate." I said cheerfully. The girl had long, wavy auburn hair, cold brown eyes, and freckles splashed near the area of turned up nose. She was wearing a short, sleeveless dress, high black stilettoes, and a gold crown. "I'm Princess Morbucks." She said snobbishly.

My eyes widen, realizing that Princess was one of the people Blossom told me to avoid. I left that idea for now, considering the fact that I'll have to sleep in the same room with her.

"I have a few simple requests, since you're my first roommate, since like forever." I nodded anxiously, waiting to hear her request.

"Rule number 1, you do not touch my belongings. This includes my clothes, makeup, and jewelry, no matter how much you need it. Which you do." I looked down at my outfit gloomy, thinking it was cute.

"Rule number two; don't ever go to my half of the room. You stay on your half, and I might stay on my half." I looked around the semi large room, grateful that I least had _half _of it.

"And rule number three, no matter how late it is, never under any circumstances wake me up, only if there's a natural disaster or something. Got it?" She said commandingly.

"Got it." I said nervously.

"What are you anyway?" She said questionably.

"I'm a sir-" I was cut off by loud music coming next door.

"School ended already! You've got to be kidding me!" Princess screeched loud enough to be heard over the music.

Princess walked towards the door, complaining about the people next to us, left the room, and slammed the door loudly.

I decided to see what she was going to do and opened the door and stuck my head outside the hallway to see what was going on.

Princess was banging on the door next to us, until some guy opened it.

He was very tall, almost six feet, had jet black spiky hair, and forest green eyes. He was wearing a dark green sweatshirt, black jeans, and green vans. His skin had a slight mint color to it.

He looked down at Princess and smirked. "Can I help you with something?" He said, oblivious from the fact that his music was blaring in his room.

"As a matter of fact, you can. Lower that dumbass music you listen to! I can't even hear myself think, let alone having a conversation with a dumb blonde for a roommate!" She complained loudly.

"Listen I don't have ti-. Wait you have a new roommate, who's a blonde?" He asked curiously.

"Keep it in your pants Butch." Princess said disgustingly.

She then smiled deviously and said, "Let's make a deal. If I introduce you to my roommate, you'll have to lower your music for a day."

"Deal." Butch replied eagerly.

I quickly closed the door and ran towards my new bed. I heard Princess complaining that she forgot her key.

"Bubbles open the door; I have someone who would like to meet you!" Princess said sweetly. Even though I knew what the 'surprise' was, I decided to open the door, to see if Butch was an alright guy, even though Blossom said he wasn't.

I slowly got up from my bed and slowly opened the door. I was greeted by a scowling Princess and Butch with a stupid smirk on his greenish face.

"Butch Bubbles. Bubbles, Butch." Princess said quickly shoving me out of the way to get to our room. I smiled politely, quickly closing the door, but Butch's foot blocked it from closing it all the way.

"I know you get this a lot, but you have to be the sexiest thing I have ever seen." He said oozing with confidence.

"Um thanks, can you remove your foot please." I replied getting annoyed. "Not until you give me your number hot stuff." Butch said teasingly. This guy was really getting me frustrated.

I asked him nicely twice to remove his foot, and he insists on flirting with me. "Please move your foot. I'm not interested." I said plainly.

"You will be. Every girl is."

He winked at my and finally removed his foot and went to his room, and then he turned up the music. "That's it I'm leaving!" Princess yelled.

She got up from her bed and literally disappeared. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as soon as she left.

* * *

Princess' been gone for about an hour so far, and during that peaceful time, I decided to finish unpacking my belongings.

I didn't need to play any music, considering the fact that there was music blaring right next door.

I wasn't going to lie to myself, Butch and his roommate had GREAT taste in music. It ranged from Two Door Cinema Club, to Green Day. They even had a couple of pop songs playing now and then.

I was dancing to 'We Are Young', when I heard a loud knock on my door. If it was Butch again trying to flirt with me, I was going to kill him. But I wasn't greeted by a smirking Butch.

Blossom was there, and beside her stood a raven haired girl.

Her hair was mid shoulder length, and was styled in a messy pony tail. She had vivid green eyes that complimented well with her porcelain skin tone and black hair. She was wearing a deep green tank top, black baggy sweats, and green high tops. I could tell immediately that this girl was very laid back.

"Hey Bubbles, this is Buttercup, my roommate." Blossom introduced.

"Hi Buttercup! It's so nice to meet you." I said cheerfully.

"It's nice to meet you too. Bloss told me you would be sweet." Buttercup responded, giving a small smile.

"I thought I would stop over to invite you to our room, since Butch and Boomer love to play their music loudly." Blossom stated, glancing towards my room.

"I see you're bunking with Princess." Buttercup stated with disgust. I nodded discouragingly.

"Let's go head up stairs." Blossom said, walking towards the staircase with Buttercup trailing behind her. I quickly closed the door and headed towards their direction.

* * *

When we arrived at Blossom's and Buttercup's, it was a sight to see. One side was painted a light pink and had pink bed sheets, a light colored bookshelf, and a matching wooden desk covered high with textbooks. It was well organized and immaculate. By first glance you could automatically tell this was Blossom's side of the room.

The other side of the room was painted a light green color and was decorated with millions of rock band posters. There were green bed sheets, a green beanbag chair, a radio, and a dark wooden desk with soda cans covering it. That side of the room had clothes lying around the floor. That side was definitely Buttercup's.

"Sorry about the mess." Blossom said giving a glare to Buttercup, who shrugged in response.

Buttercup jumped onto her bed and lay upright, reading a Sport's Issue Magazine. Blossom sat cross legged on her bed, looking over her bookshelf deciding on what book to read.

"Where would you like me to sit?" I said politely, looking around the room.

"You could sit on my desk chair; it has wheels so you could move near us." Blossom responded, still gazing at the bookshelf.

I did as I was told, and when I wheeled my way towards them, Blossom looked up at me. "So Bubbles, how's Charlemagne Academy so far?" Blossom questioned curiously.

"It must be horrible, considering the fact that you have a bitch for a roommate, and you're surrounded by baboons." Buttercup said bitterly, answering Blossom's question.

I couldn't help stifle a giggle when Buttercup said this. Blossom just rolled her eyes, but smiled none the less.

"Did you meet any of them, besides Brick and Princess?" Blossom said curiously. "I met Butch, who wouldn't stop flirting with me." I said, recalling that moment in my head.

"Butch is the ultimate womanizer, I swear." Buttercup said annoyingly.

"Do you mind telling me more about them?" I said curiously. It seemed that even Buttercup didn't like them as well.

"Sure let's start off with Princess. She's a witch, just like Blossom here, but is the biggest bitch you'll ever meet. She always tries to down grade Blossom, and compete with her for everything. Never trust her with anything; she'll use it against you." Buttercup ranted.

"Buttercup, language." Blossom warned. Buttercup responded by rolling her eyes.

"Why don't you tell her about Brick then?" Buttercup replied.

"Fine. I will. Brick is an egotistical vampire. He's rude and arrogant. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. He always tries to bet me when it comes to grades, but hasn't. But he is intelligent, I'll give him that much." Blossom stated.

"You're too kind Bloss; I wouldn't have even given him a compliment after what he did to you last year." Buttercup responded smoothly.

I wanted to ask what happen between her and Brick, but Buttercup started talking about Butch. "Don't even get me started on Butch! He's a complete jerk-off and pervert. He and Boomer always throw a party IN THEIR ROOM at least once a week. Not to mention he flirts with EVERYBODY. A complete womanizer if you ask me." Buttercup said disgustingly.

"You forgot to mention he's Frankenstein's kid." Blossom added, which immediately stopped me from laughing.

"Who cares, I can still kick his green ass. Anyway, we can't forget about Boomer! Can we Blossom?" Buttercup retorted. Blossom responded by shaking her head.

"Boomer has to be the most popular in the group, and even in the entire sophomore class. It helps that he's the quarter back in the varsity football team, has good looks, and is a werewolf." Buttercup said with a teasing voice.

Boomer didn't really sound that bad, the way Buttercup described him.

"But here's the best part. He has to have one of the worst tempers in the world. The slightest thing can turn him crazy. He's a jerk to most girls, and he has to date the 'prettiest girls' in school. Sorry Bubbles. At least you didn't meet him, yet." Buttercup said sorrowfully.

"Yea considering the fact that you share every class with him except art, he's going to see you sooner or later." Blossom added quickly.

"I mean look at you! You have long wavy blonde hair, big blue eyes, nice skin color; I'd be surprised if he didn't notice you in two days!" Buttercup said, worsening the situation.

"Hey Buttercup, what monster are you?" I said trying to get of topic.

"Oh, right I'm a banshee. You know omen of death, screams when someone is about to die." She responded while rolling her eyes. With that said, the conversation leading to random topics.

When it was 8:00, I decided to go back to my room to get ready for bed. I said my goodbyes to my new friends, and walked downstairs to my room, preparing for my first day of classes tomorrow.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, and if you did, please review. No hate unless I'm updating slowly because I fully deserve that for being lazy and not coordinating my time :P**

**Thank you for reading this. It really means a lot to me. *gets teary eyed* I love you guys! **

**Any future ideas for stories would be really awesome. CHAI CHIEN! (Which in Chinese, means BYE!)**


	5. Ch 5 New Girl

**Chapter 4**

**New Girl**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey people! I will be posting faster like maybe 2 times a day if I have time, so I can get onto my actual part in the story!**

**Remember SillySeastar12 & MidnightBase124!**

**Responses:**

**MidnightBase & Fushio145: This story is a continuation of Xavier Academy, I mentioned it towards the beginning where I said to thank ilovechoclatemilk and I own nothing. I'm just clearing that up. I felt so sad after the story wasn't continued so I wanted to finish it. I am going to end up changing the last chapter though, so I can finish the ENTIRE story.**

**I think I'm gonna actually start posting all of the parts from the beginning so when you wake up tomorrow, you'll see like 6 more chapters, I have no idea!**

**Anyway. On with the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PPG or RRB or Xavier Academy (I never actually put that in :S)**

* * *

I had woken up to the annoying buzzing of my alarm clock the next morning. Turning it off, I groggily got up and dragged myself out of bed. I hadn't received much sleep last night, due to Princess' ability to snore incredibly loud. She was still producing that horrid noise, which I couldn't help but stifle a tiny giggle. I glanced towards my alarm clock, which read that it was 5:50.

I groaned to myself, remembering that Blossom told me that the shower room doesn't open 'till 6:00. My outfit was already planned, and I don't have any homework. I looked over my nightstand to find my phone, and noticed that there was a huge envelope with my name printed on the top corner. I opened it without hesitation, and looked inside the envelope to see that there was a bunch of papers and a lock was inside.

I dumped them on my bed and looked over the lock with a sticky note attached to it. "_Locker: 22 Combination: 11r, 23 l, 10 r." _the note had said. I put the lock inside my bag so I wouldn't forget it. I skimmed over the papers, which mainly consisted of the rules to the school. I put that aside for now, deciding to read them later. My schedule was also in here and a paper printed with the map of the school. I thankfully shoved the papers inside of my bag as well.

When I was done looking over the papers, I looked over to the clock which now read 6:20. I quickly got up, grabbed a towel, blow-dryer, and my clothes I had laid out yesterday, and walked out the room to the girl's shower room, which was across the hall. When I walked inside, I was thankful that there were individual stalls, and that I wasn't alone. I put my stuff down in the changing room, which was across from us, and started to get ready for the first time here.

* * *

It was 7:45 by the time I came back to my room, fully clothed. I was wearing a sleeveless chambray dress which stopped a little bit above the knee and had light blue and white horizontal allover strips, with a light brown belt around my waist. I was wearing light cream colored flats, and a silver charm bracelet with a small anchor dangling from the chain. My hair was done in its usual pigtails, curling at the ends.

I grabbed my bag and was about to leave, but noticed that Princess was still asleep. We had to be in the school building by eight, and she was still sleeping. I wanted to wake her up, but stopped myself remembering that Princess didn't want to be woken up. I wanted to be on Princess' good side, and decided to let her be.

I left the room hesitantly, and walked towards the school building, which was a five minute walk. When I walked inside, there were a group of students who had wings, others had skin colors ranging from blue to pink, and many students either had a tail, horns, or both. And others looked completely normal. It was quite the sight to see, but other than that, it was fairly normal.

As I walked towards my locker which was on the second floor, a lot of the students stopped what they were doing to stare at me, and when they taught I was out of ear shot, talk about me. When I got to my locker, I reached in my bag to get my lock, but stopped when I overheard two girls conversation.

"That must be the new girl. She' pretty"

"Yup. What a damn shame."

I had enough listening to their conversation, and tried to open my lock, but it wouldn't open. When I tried opening it for the fifth time, I saw Blossom and Buttercup approaching.

"Do you need help with that, Bubbs?" Blossom asked, her lips turning up slightly.

"It would be greatly appreciated." I responded handing her the lock and paper.

She took the lock, but handed me back the paper with the combination on it. I looked over to Buttercup, who just shrugged at the action.

"Kcolnu" Blossom chanted, magically unlocking it.

I stood there wide eyed, looking at the lock, then to Blossom. She went over to my locker and placed the lock on it. I was finally able to compose myself from Blossom's trick.

"Thanks for opening my lock." I said, still looking amazingly at Blossom.

"No problem. Just don't tell anyone because I'm not allowed to use magic except in gym class." Blossom responded, looking around worriedly.

"Please Blossom. We all know that all you witches break that rule, especially Princess." Buttercup said with a scowl. Blossom responded with a knowing smile. But it soon faltered when she looked towards the direction of the door.

"What's wrong Bloss?" I asked concerned.

"Look for yourselves." She responded, still glaring at the image.

Buttercup and I turned around and saw Brick, Butch, and a guy with blonde hair sauntering down the hallway, as if they owned the place. I noticed Brick and Blossom glaring at each other, and Butch smirking at Buttercup, who looked like she was going to attack him right on the spot. I saw the blonde guy looking straight ahead, completely oblivious to the tension stirring around him.

They stopped right in front of us, with their eyebrows raised.

"Can you move? You're blocking our lockers." Brick said rudely.

"And if we don't?" Blossom responded challenging, leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Then I guess you leave me no choice but to do this." Butch responded. He then pushed her forcefully, making her lose her balance and fall on the floor. I looked up to see the guys laughing at her. Buttercup was red with anger, and was about to pounce but Blossom, who quickly got off the floor, and I held her back.

"They're not worth it Buttercup. Trust me." Blossom said, glaring at the boys. She then turned to me and smiled apologetically. "I'm going to walk her to class, so she won't do anything stupid. See you at lunch." She and a still fuming Buttercup left, leaving me alone.

"And then there was one." Butch smirked, looking at me from the bottom, up. He then noticed my schedule in my hand and snatched it from me.

"May I please have my schedule back?" I politely asked. He ignored me and scanned me schedule before turning to the blonde guy.

"You're mad lucky, Boom. You and the hottie have every class together except first and fifth period." Butch said, punching the guy in the shoulder. He then grabbed my schedule from Butch, and skimmed it through.

"For once, you're actually right, Butch. Good job." The guy responded, patting Butch's shoulder. He then turned over to me, and finally had a good look of the guy. He had golden blonde hair that was in a shag style which reached just above the he's eyebrows. He's eyes were a cobalt blue color, and had a mischievous glint to them. He was wearing a short sleeved button white shirt un tucked, blue jeans, and navy blue Vans. Overall, he was really, really cute.

"Hello. I don't think we've met before. I'm Boomer, and you are?" Boomer greeted with a grin.

"Hi Boomer. I'm Bubbles, it' nice to meet you." I responded cheerfully. Brick grunted at this, whispering something to Boomer's ear, which rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Since you're new here, do you want me to walk you to the art room?" He asked.

"I'm okay. It's just down the hallway anyway. Thanks for asking though." I responded, with my still cheerful expression.

Even though Boomer was cute, I could tell his intentions were exactly what Buttercup had warned me about. If I fall for his bait, I'm hook, line, and sinker. I was going to keep my guard up when it came to Boomer, not matter how charming he was.

I walked over to him, grabbed my schedule, and walked down the hallway to art class, overhearing Brick and Butch laughing at Boomer's rejection. This was going to be one interesting year.

* * *

**Author's Note: I will be trying to post the next chapters faster so I can get on my actual part in the story.**


	6. Ch 6 Artwork

**Chapter 6**

**Artwork**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (I'm just writing that now because I don't feel like writing PPG RRB & X.A.)**

BLOSSOM'S POV:

"Butch won't even be able to produce children as soon as I'm down with his green ass." Buttercup hissed, walking down the long corridor to Woodshop. I'd decided to walk with her to class so she won't do anything stupid like kill Butch.

"I see the little prick sitting right across from my seat. See you later Bloss." She yelled. Entering the classroom, glaring at Butch the whole time. I hope she doesn't do anything reckless because both Butch and Buttercup are in risk of getting suspended.

I made my way to A.P. Potion Making which luckily for me was right across the hall for Wood Shop. I entered the classroom just in time which I would have to say was also lucky. I must be on a roll today. I quickly scanned the room looking for an empty seat.

Instead of desks, we had metal tables seated for two. I scanned over the room and found the only empty chair. I looked over to see who I would be working with, and unlucky for me, it was Brick. He noticed my situation, because he smirked at me with his fangs out.

" Miss Utonium, please take your seat." The potion teacher, Mr. Kuglar stated impatiently.

I quickly scurried over to the back and took my seat next to Brick. God I am so embarrassed. I must have been standing there looking like a complete idiot the whole time!

"You didn't look like an idiot, Blossom. You _are_ an idiot." Brick replied, reading my mind.

"You're a cur Brick. A stupid, dumb cur." I replied with frustration. I was secretly hopping he didn't know what a cur was, because that was a horrible comeback.

"Wow Pinky. You really hurt my feelings by calling me a worthless dog. You badass."

I chose to ignore him and concentrate on taking my notes. I was almost down writing my notes, when Brick decided to elbow my arm, causing me to make a line right across my page.

"Are you really that childish" I whispered harshly.

"Pretty much." He replied knowingly. Mr. Kuglar spoke before I could say anything back. "Now class, we will be creating a memory loss potion. I will give you the materials needed, safety equipment, and instructions. I cannot stress this enough, read the directions carefully, because if measured wrong, it could be very deadly." He proceeded to pass out the packages from table to table.

When he passed us our box, Brick immediately opened it, took out the paper of directions, and ripped it to shreds.

"What the hell Brick! Do you want us to get killed?" I hissed, earning a glare from Mr. Kuglar.

"Stop having your panties in a bunch. I have photographic memory; because I'm a vampire, remember?" Brick replied with a bored expression.

"Fine. Just tell me the directions during each step, okay?" I said hesitantly.

"Sure whatever."

We began working as a team if that was even possible. Brick would tell me the directions, and I would add in the ingredients. To my surprise, Brick was pleasant, only mocking me twice. We were just about down when Mr. Kuglar told us that one person from each table has to drink the potion.

"Don't worry class. It will only make you forget what you did for the last hour. If you did it correctly, that is." Mr. Kuglar said gravely.

I turned to Brick, who just stared at me knowingly.

"Ladies first."

"Typical" I scoffed

I grabbed the reddish liquid slowly, closed my eyes, and gulped it down. It wasn't that bad, just very bubbly. The only thing was, was that I still remembered what happened an hour ago.

" The potion didn't work, Brick." I stated.

" No, it works. I command you to sit down." He replied.

" What are y-" Before I knew it, I was sitting down on my chair, without a second thought.

" What the hell Brick! This is a command potion. You did this on purpose!" I hissed.

"Yup. I didn't even have to do the hard work. You do whatever I say for the next 24 hours. All I have to say is' I command you' starting every sentence." He stated matter-of-factly. He smirked deviously at me, his red eyes showing a mischievous glint to them.

" You do know that I can just reverse the potion by saying a spell, right?"

" I know. I command you not to use any magic today."

I growled at him, wanting to slap his face so hard.

The bell rang, causing the students to run out the classroom. Brick just sat there.

"You'll pay for this Brick, trust me on that." I said venomously.

Brick scoffed at the comment, sending me a sneer. " I wish you would, unless you want our little secret to be out." He smirked.

I glared at him for moment, before turning my heel and walking towards my class, which I also share with Brick.

God I despise my schedule.

By the time lunch came, I was on the verge of killing Brick. He made me carry all of his books, and pull out his chair for him. I was over joyed when I realized it was my only Brick free period.

I glanced over the lunch room and saw Bubbles and the others sitting at our table. Our group of friends was Robin, who's a fairy, Mitch who's a demon, and Elmer the ghost. It looked like they were warming up to Bubbles, which is extremely easy since she's so sweet.

I looked around the cafeteria and noticed Buttercup on the line for food. I quietly approached her, sneaking up from behind trying to scare her, but failed miserably.

" You know I can see you, right Bloss?" She smirked.

" You can't keep a girl from trying." I said with a sigh.

" What's with the long face?"

"Brick as usual."

" What did the blood sucker do this time?" Buttercup said threating.

" Tricked me into drinking a command potion." I replied.

"Dipshit. He's gonna get it good, don't worry Bloss." She replied with a smirk, turning her glance towards Butch, who was currently sitting with Boomer, Mike Believe the sandman's son, and the rest of the football team.

"So what do you think of Bubbles?" I said, changing the topic.

"Really sweet and nice. I heard from Robin that she's a killer artist. Is it true that she's a siren?" She said with interest.

"Ya, why?" I said with suspicion.

"No reason." Buttercup said, making a devious smirk.

We began inching our way towards the food. I just grabbed a salad, while Buttercup grabbed a bowl of pasta, a plate of mashed potatoes, cream spinach, two small pies, and five cupcakes.

"Hungry?" I said, staring at her tray wide eyed.

"Don't be silly Bloss, I'm sharing with a friend." She smirked.

When we arrived at the table, everyone but Bubbles made a comment about Buttercup's tray filled with food.

"Can I have some?" Mitch said, proceeding to take a cupcake. Buttercup quickly slapped his hand, making him flinch.

" No toilet paper. I'm sharing with a friend." She began to eat two cupcakes, leaving the table confused.

" And who's this 'friend' you're sharing food with?" Robin said with a smile.

"I'm actually going to bring him his food right now." Buttercup took her tray of food and walked over to the table where Butch was sitting at.

" What the hell is she doing?" I hissed.

My question was answered, because she dumped all of her food onto Butch, covering him with cream spinach, pasta, mashed potatoes, and yellow icing. Butch was complete mess.

The war was on.

Next Chapter


	7. Ch 7 Food Fight

**Chapter 7**

**Food Fight**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

BUTTERCUP'S POV:

I'll admit, it wasn't the best idea covering Butch in food, but I just had to get him back and humiliating me seemed like the only option.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU BITCH!" Butch bellowed yelling at my face. He was so pissed that smoke was literally coming out of his ears.

"Next time you decide to push one of my friends' on the floor, I'll make sure you won't be able to make children by the time I'm done with you." I warned.

Butch didn't say anything after that. He instead stood up from his seat, and poured two bottles of soda on my head. He threw a cupcake towards me, but I ducked before it hit me. It instead hit Mitch in the back of his head.

Mitch was a short tempered guy, and it only took one little thing to set him off. He looked over to us, and saw Butch laughing hysterically. Mitch got up, grabbed the seat he was sitting on, and flung it towards us. We merely dodged it, and that's one i heard some idiot yell "food fight!" from across the cafeteria, erupting chaos everywhere.

Food was flying everywhere, and it was impossible not to get hit, unless you were a ghost. I was about to hit some guy from the chess team with food, but someone decided to throw pasta on me from behind. I quickly turned around, ready to hurt the guy, and saw Butch smiling evilly. I lunged at him, and pinned him down on the floor.

"You know Butterbutt, I kinda like this position; with you on top of me." Butch said, winking at me.

I was about to punch him in the face, but he grabbed my arms and pulled me down next to him, and got on top of me.

"But I like this position much better." Butch smirked.

"Yeah, because then I can do this." I need him in his private area, causing him to roll off of me and hold he's package.

"You'll pay for this. Trust me on that one." He said while wheezing.

I was about to make a quick comeback, but I saw Miss. Keane walk in with a stern face.

"What is the meaning of this? Who's responsible for this mess?" She yelled angrily.

Her question was unanswered, because everyone was dead silent, not wanting to rat me out.

"I'm going to say it one more time. Who caused the food fight?"

This time, Butch was the one to answer the question, getting up from the floor.

"Buttercup caused the food fight Miss Keane." He said innocently.

Miss Keane gave Butch a disbelieving look before turning to me.

"Is Butch telling the truth Miss Ford?" Miss Keane said, raising an eyebrow.

I sighed before answering her. "Yes, Miss. Keane. But it was only because Butch pushed Blossom to the floor." If I was getting in trouble, Butch was going down with me.

"I've had enough with you two. Both of you, to my office. Now." She said sternly.

"And the rest of you, Get yourselves cleaned up and head to class." Miss Keane left the cafeteria, Butch and I followed her reluctantly to her office, preparing for our intense lecture.

"I can't believe you two! I've warned you time and time again to stop with this childish behavior. But you two consist on doing it!" Miss Keane yelled with annoyance. Butch and I have been stuck in her office for over an hour now, with just her lecturing us. I looked over to Butch, who was about to fall asleep from boredom.

"I should suspend both of you." Miss Keane said causing Butch to look over with interest.

"Please do." He said tiredly. God he is such an idiot. He's going to get us in more trouble.

Miss Keane glared at him for a moment before continuing on. "But I'm not going to do that, because you both will just keep on fighting. So I've decided to create a trust exercise created just for you two. You two will share a magnetic force. Which means that Butch will never leave Buttercup's side, and Buttercup can't leave Butch's side?" She said with a smile.

"You've got to be kidding me Miss Keane! He's lower than a parasite! What happens if I need to use the bathroom, or take a shower?" I yelled, about to have a freak attack.

"The spell wears off momentarily during the morning and at night. As for the school hours, you two will have to figure that at." She smiled knowingly.

"I've also changed your schedules', so now you two share all the same classes." Miss Keane handed us are schedules. I looked over it and realized that the only class that changed was math, which was replaced by free time.

Miss Keane began to chant some weird language, earning a chuckle from Butch. "There. Now you two are as close as ever, only a foot and a half apart." She said, causing Butch to become dead serious.

"When is this spell going to break off?" Butch said with annoyance.

"Until you two learn to get along with each other. Which, by the looks of it will take a while." She answered.

Butch and I both groaned loudly, earning a glare from Miss Keane.

"You are dismissed." Miss Keane said with a sigh. Before we reached the door, Miss Keane spoke.

"Before I forget, the both of you will have two weeks detention after school by cleaning up the cafeteria."

When we came back inside the hallway, we were about to go our separate ways, but both of us were pushed towards each other, back to back.

"She wasn't joking when she said only a foot and a half of space." Butch mumbled.

"You know, none of this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't pushed Blossom to the floor!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms over my chest.

Butch turned around, making a bewildered face. "My fault? You were the one who decided to cover me with food!" He said, gesturing to his messy clothes.

"God you're an asshole." I stated with annoyance.

"And you're a bitch. Now that we got that out of the way, I can't believe I'm gonna say this but I think we should head to class before Miss Keane adds in more detention time." He replied shocking me.

"For once you're right. Let's head that way." I said, pointing to the left side of the hallway.

"No. Let's head that way." Butch replied, gesturing to the right.

"Why would you want to head that way? It takes forever to get to English." I said.

"That's the point." Butch responded with a dumb look on his face.

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES."

I was about to hit him, but Miss Keane stepped out of her office. "Get to class. NOW." She yelled, causing Butch and I to run to the left side of the hall to go to class.

This was going to take a while.

Next Chapter


	8. Ch 8 Chicken Tenders

**Chapter 8**

**Chicken Tenders**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Boomer's POV:

It's not fair! Brick gets his own personal hot servant, and Butch gets stuck with a hottie; and what do I get, rejection. It' last period, and I've been rejected by her fifteen times! Maybe if I get her and myself in trouble, we'll both get detention, which means spending time with each other! That might work.

"Boom, let me tell you a couple of things. One, Blossom is an ugly crow. Two, nobody cares if you got rejected fifteen times. And three, your plan is the most idiotic shit I've ever heard." Brick aid with a bored expression.

"Fine. What's your plan, Mr. I'm so cool because I'm a vampire." I aid annoyingly.

"I don't have a plan. I'm not the one trying to won the new girl's heart and then crushing it to bits." He said with a smirk.

"I do not crush their hearts!" I said slightly offended.

Butch then turned to us. "That's like saying I slept with Butterbutt last night. It's complete bull." Buttercup rolled her eyes and snorted at the comment.

"No one asked you vomit face!" I yelled, tarting to lose my temper, which is a bad thing.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. How about this, you Invite Rainbow to the dorm party today." Butch said.

"First off dipshit, her name's not Rainbow, its Bubbles. And second, what happens if she says no, which she will; Bubbles is smarter than you think." Buttercup said, interrupting our conversation.

As much as I dislike Buttercup, she did make a good point. Maybe I should get to know her a little bit better.

I glanced over the other side of the room, where Bubbles is sat in the front, joined by Blossom and Robin. It'll be hard, but I can make it work.

I tear off a piece of paper from my notebook, and quickly scribble down a simple but flirty question on the paper, and flicked it across the room, landing on her desk, making it extremely obvious that I was passing notes.

Bubbles quickly scanned over the piece of crumbled paper and looked over to me with a smile. She quickly wrote on the paper, and trying to throw it to land on my desk, but instead landing on the desk Brick's desk. I tried snatching it off the desk, but Brick got to note first. He quickly scanned over, holding back a laugh.

"Really dude. 'Hey Bubbs, what's your favorite color?' That's what you wrote? It's obviously blue you dumbass." Brick lectured.

"I know that! I'm pretending to take interest in her hobbies and the things she likes." I whispered harshly.

"Why don't you just invite her at the end of class? Give her the innocent puppy dog look you do when you want to get out of detention." Butch said ignoring the spitballs Buttercup was firing at him.

"Wow Butch. Two good ideas in one day; I'm so proud!" Brick said jokingly, earning a glare from Butch.

The bell rang, ending the school day. I quickly approached Bubbles, who was talking to Robin. Like the true gentleman I was, I waited for them to finish their conversation, which seemed to last forever. When Bubbles was alone, I quickly came in front of her, blocking the exit.

"Hey Bubbles, I want to invite you to a party over at Butch's and my room. It's gonna be really fun." I said, nudging her shoulder playfully.

"Thanks for the invite, but I don't know anyone here, so it'll just be awkward." She said, trying her best to avoid eye contact.

"Please Bubbles. I would be really happy if you came." I said, giving my best puppy dog look.

It only took a few seconds until she finally caved in. "Oh alright, I'll go. I can't so no to a face like that." She said with a smile, walking out of the room leaving me to savor my first victory.

"So she actually fell for it?" Brick said with a shocked expression. We were currently sitting at the lounge with Princess replacing Butch, since he and Buttercup had to clean the lunch room.

"Yup. And it only took a few seconds, that's a new record." I said, still pleased with myself.

"I don't know what the big deal is. She's like obsessed with puppies and cute shit like that, so of course she's going to find it cute. Even though it's revolting." Princess said with agitation."

"Shut up Princess. If I recall, you fell for his puppy dog like twenty times." Brick said smirking.

"Can we just start planning the party already, or are we just going to stand here all day talking about winning a girl's heart?" Princess nagged. She began planning the party before we could choose. Princess always plans put the parties, because supposedly that's her 'calling'.

I was about to fall asleep, when I heard Brick's voice inside head.

"_Do you want to make a little bet, Boom?"_ Brick chanted in my mind.

"_What do you need this time?"_ I responded agitated. Brick always made bets with people when he needed money.

"_Just answer my question, dumbass." _He responded.

"_Fine. What's the bet?"_

"_It's simple. Get Bubbles to love you in a month, then break her heart." _

"_Dude, I think that's a little bit too far. Sure, I've gotten girls to like me. But love me is a whole different ball game." _I said hesitantly.

"_Wow. So you do have a heart Boom. You really are the softest in the group._" Brick said with a knowing smirk.

"_Fine, I'll do it. But what happens if I lose?" _

"_If you lose, you have to give me $200. If you win, I'll hack into the school's computer and change your grades from a C- to a B-." _

He knew I needed those B-'s. Coach says that if I get another report card full of C's, I'm off the team. I nodded my head, before turning back to what Princess had to say.

I needed those B', and if it results in a few heartbreaks, then so be it.

Next Chapter


	9. Ch 9 Cleaning With An Enemy

**Chapter 9**

**Cleaning with an Enemy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Cleaning up was not my idea on spending my Friday afternoon. What made it worse was cleaning up with the girl that hated you.

"Hey dipshit! A little less dreaming and a little more cleaning, you asshole!" Buttercup screeched directly in my ear.

"Let me thing. Um no." I answered back. We only had thirty minutes left of detention, I was going to enjoy those minutes. I looked over to Buttercup, who was pissed off.

"Listen Bitc- I mean Butch. I'm going to need you to stop being self-centered for two weeks. That's all. The sooner you stop being an ass, the faster we go our separate ways." She said, trying to keep her cool down.

"I don't know Butterbutt. I kinda like being close to you." I said confidently. She sent me a death glare that would've sent Satan running back to Hell. This was one of the many reasons why I love to bother Buttercup. She always thinks she can scare me off, but I always come back.

He just growled and went back to cleaning up. I decided to help out considering the fact that we were only a foot and a half apart. I had my back turned to her, and when I turned around, I saw something I couldn't take my eyes off of.

Buttercup was in a crawling position, trying to scrap off all the icing off the floor that had hardened. Her butt was facing me; I couldn't take my eyes off of it. I kind of sound like a pervert, but all I want to do I touch it. I was centimeters away from touching it, when I heard someone come in.

I quickly jerked my hand away, and saw Miss Keane come in. To my displeasure, Buttercup got up from her position, and was now standing next to me.

"I'm pleased to find the cafeteria is still in one piece." Miss Keane stated, a smile forming on her face.

"Does that mean our punishment is over?" Buttercup said hopefully.

"No Buttercup, I just wanted to tell you that detention is over. You can go back to the dorm house." Miss Keane answered, leaving the cafeteria.

"What do we do now?" Buttercup said with annoyance.

"Well we could make out." I said, secretly hoping she'll say yes. Instead, she rolled her eyes with disgust.

"I'm serious, vomit face. God all you ever think about is getting inside a girl's pants."

"Fine. You know those parties Boomer, Brick, and I always plan?" I answered.

"Oh, you mean the one that everyone gets drunk off of and can't remember anything from the night before? Yeah, I've heard of it." She said with a smirk.

"Well since we're bonded together I guess you'll just have to come."

"The problem with that is that your parties usually start at ten, and we're free from each other at eleven. It's already six, what do we do for four more hours?" Buttercup answered back.

"I guess we can play a game of pool or something at the recreation center." I stated awkwardly. The only thing Buttercup and I did was fight all the time. We never really got a chance to know each other.

"That's perfect. I can beat you in pool any day." Buttercup said, sticking out her tongue.

"You're so on Butterscotch."

"Oh what! Three games in a row. Can I get a what what?" Buttercup yelled teasingly. We've been playing pool for three hours straight.

"Shut up, I let you win." I said. Buttercup scoffed at this.

"Yeah right, you're just a sore loser!"

"Like you aren't. Remember when I beat you in soccer?" I asked tauntingly.

"But that was because you cheated!" She fired back.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"God you're such an ass." Buttercup responded.

"Why do you that?" I questioned.

"Do what?"

"You know, call me names like ass and vomit face." I responded awkwardly.

"Well I guess that's the only way I can talk to you without it being so awkward. " She answered, blush present on her face.

"Well maybe we should change that." I stated with a sincere smile. Buttercup looked up at me, her jade colored eyes for the first time wasn't filled with disgust, but with sincerity, for me.

"I think I would like that, vomit face." She answered with a smile.

"I think we should go to my room now, to check on Boomer and Brick." I stated.

"Yeah, we should probably do that…" Buttercup answered back awkwardly.

When we arrived back at the dorm, the room was already set up. Brick, Boomer, and to my displeasure Princess, were putting the finishing touches to the room.

"How the hell did you guys make the room so big?" Buttercup exclaimed, wide eyed.

"Princess uses her magic to clear out the room, make it bigger, and to set it up." Boomer answered back. He seemed to be in deep thought. Guess I'm going to have to talk to him when we're alone.

I looked over to Princess, who was looking at Buttercup with disgust. "Who invited the ugly cow here?" She said snobbishly.

Buttercup was about to fire back, but I stopped her before she said or did anything stupid.

"I did Princess. If you have a problem, you can just leave." I stated casually. I always hated Princess ever since she decided to be a part of our group. Brick decided to let her stay because of her money or something like that.

"_For the millionth time you idiot, the reason why I let her stay was because money leads to power. She has money, and we needed power. Got it?" _Brick said in my mind.

"_Yes, and for the billionth time STOP READING MY MIND!"_ I answered back.

I looked over to Brick, and saw him smirking. I knew just the way to get the dumbass smirk off his face.

"_Maybe you should read Blossom's mind instead, since you always seem to have an interest in her." _I thought to myself, hoping Brick would hear it.

To my luck he did, his face turning deadly serious.

I always wondered what his and Blossom's deal was. It looked like they knew each other during the beginning of Freshmen Year, and then they hated each other during the middle of it.

"Oh Butch if only you knew why." Brick answered back in my mind.

I was about to answer back, but there was a knock on the door, signaling the beginning of the party.

Next Chapter


	10. Ch 10 Party Time?

**Chapter 10**

**Party Time...?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Brick POV

Butch was about to say something sarcastically, when there was a knock on the door.

"They're here already? The party doesn't start for two more minutes!" Princess complained, glaring at the front door.

"I'll get it. Hopefully it's Bubbles." Boomer said hopefully, running to the door. He took a minute to fix his hair and to check his breath.

"Yo pussy, just open the fucking door! You look fine." Buttercup retorted with agitation. I noticed Butch giving Buttercup a high five, which to my astonishment, she actually took. Interesting…

"Hey Bubb-. Wait, you're not Bubbles." Boomer stated. I looked over and saw the one person I was somewhat happy to see.

"Let her in Boom, I invited her." I exclaimed loudly, a smirk plastered on my face.

In walked Blossom, wearing a French maid outfit well above the knee, sending me a glare that could freeze hell over. Princess looked her over in disgust; Butch stared at her like she was a piece of meat, and Buttercup looked wide eyed at what her roommate was wearing. As usual, Boomer was unaware of what was happening around; what a dumbass.

"Dude, you never told me this is a costume party!" Butch exclaimed, still looking at Blossom with lust. I walked over to Butch, and slapped him upside his head. "Does that answer your question?" I stated.

Butch nodded, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry to break this little quarrel, but why did you command me to come here, wearing this ridiculous outfit?" Blossom questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"What does 'quarrel' mean?" Boomer questioned stupidly.

Blossom and I gave him a look that basically said 'Are you fucking stupid?' shutting him up immediately.

"Um hello! I'm still here! Why is _she_ her?" Princess exclaimed, glaring at Blossom.

"I invited her; well I should say commanded, but that's not the point. She's here to serve people." I stated slowly, so that even Boomer could understand.

"What is she even serving if there's no food here?" Buttercup said, coming out of her state of shock.

"She's going to be serving alcohol. Every time we have a party, bottles seem to disappear, and we really don't want to get in trouble if someone finds these bottles."

I looked over to Blossom, who looked shocked and pissed. "If you think I'm serving that you're more retarded than I thought!

I shrugged her off, and dimmed the lights since it was ten. Butch and Buttercup walked over to the stereo, and started to argue over which song to play first.

"I'm just saying that we should be playing 'Turn Up the Music' first. It gets people pumped!" Butch yelled, putting his fist in the air.

"It's a good song, I'll agree, but 'Dance Dance' is a great song, and you always need to start a party with a great song so people will think you have good music." Buttercup replied back equally loud.

Butch was about to replied, but Princess interrupted.

"Oh my god! Just play this!" She said, walking over to the stereo, playing 'Blackout'. Both Buttercup and Butch were about to change it, but there was a loud knock. Boomer ran to the door hopping it was Bubbles, but was sad to find Mike at the door.

"Oh, hi Mike..." Boomer greeted sadly.

Mike looked at Boomer confusingly and replied, "It's nice to see you too Boom."

Mike walked into the room, and was shocked to see who was there.

"Did I miss something here, or are Blossom and Buttercup just here? He questioned to Boomer, who just shrugged his shoulders and sat down on a chair. Blossom and Buttercup gave Mike a cold glare, causing him to put his hands in surrender.

I dragged a chair over near the area Blossom was sitting at, and sat down on the chair. She looked over to me with a disgusted look, and went back to looking at her already manicured hand.

More and more people were coming in, and it was inaudible to even attempt at a conversation. I will admit I had my own intentions on commanding Blossom to come to the party, mainly because I wanted someone with the same level of intellect to have a conversation with. Boomer and Butch were idiots, so it was natural for them to hang out with idiots, who come to these parties.

"_Hey Blossy, you actually look sexy in that."_ I told her in her mind. I looked over to her, and saw her make a disgusted look.

"_God you're such a pig. Why don't you just leave me alone?"_ She replied back in her mind.

"_That's a hurtful thing to say Pinky, considering the fact that we had such a long history together." _I smirked over to her, and saw her look at me with hatred.

"_Well maybe if you didn't act like such a douche when we were freshmen, I would be nicer to you." _

"_Listen, it was just a joke. It's not like I was going to show people." _I replied defensively.

"_That's the problem, Brick. It wasn't a joke to me." _She answered back, looking out to the crowds of people talking, dancing, and getting drunk.

I hate parties.

* * *

BUBBLES' POV

I am stressing out! That dumb party Boomer invited me to start half an hour ago, and I'm still deciding on which outfit to pick. I want to be fashionable late, but not that late when the party is almost over. Thankfully, Robin and I are going to the party together, so I'll actually know someone there. I hope Buttercup and Blossom aren't made that I'm going to the party. They told me to stay clear of them, yet I'm partying with them! Hopefully they won't find out.

I looked over at my closet and decided to wear a blue sparkly top, black skinny jeans, and black stilettoes. I decided to wear my hair out instead of in pigtails, and started to put on makeup.

By the time I was done, it was eleven. I knew the party wasn't going to be over till late at night, and I wasn't going to stay through the whole thing. I could tell the party was good considering the fact that I live right next door from them, and I could hear the screams and music here.

I heard a tap on my door, and opened it and was greeted by Robin. She looked stunning in a lavender halter top, complimenting her wings.

"Thanks again for coming along with me. I know you don't really like them." I greeted, giving her a sorrowful look.

"For the millionth time Bubbs, I said it was alright. All we have to worry about is making sure Bloss and BC don't find out." Robin said in a joking matter.

We walked over to the dorm and knocked the door loudly. We stood there for five minutes until someone finally opened the door.

Some guy from the football team greeted us, yelling, "WELCOME TO MY HOUSE PARTY PARTY!" He was obviously drunk.

"Thanks…" Robin responded, getting freaked out. He went back inside, screaming "THE HOT CHICKS ARE HERE!" I looked over to Robin, who went wide eyed.

"Is it too late to get out of here?" I questioned nervously. She nodded and went inside. I walked inside as well and was greeted by a strong smell of beer and sweat, and the music was so loud, that is was blasting my ear drums off. I looked over at Robin, who was having the same issue.

"I'm going to look for Boomer to tell him that I actually came. You coming?" I shouted. She nodded, and we walked across the huge but crowded room. Most of the people that were here were cheerleaders and people from the football team.

We finally found Boomer sitting on a chair with a sad look on his face. He looked up and saw me, and immediately got up walking towards Robin and me, bringing a guy with him.

He came over to me and gave me a hug. He whispered into my ear, "You're the only one who I'm glad is actually here." I felt the heat rising up to my cheeks, and he released the hug.

He motioned to the guy next to him, who was looking at Robin with amazement. "This is my friend Mike. Mike this is Bubbles and Robin." Boomer greeted.

Mike looked directly in the eyes of Robin and greeted her with a smile. I looked over to Boomer, who was also looking at them.

"I think we should leave them alone." I whispered loud enough from him to hear.

"Yeah let's go." He lead me to a more quitter section which was a table filled with beer and alcohol. He walked over to some guy who was asleep on the chair, and shoved him off. The guy got up from the floor, and looked extremely pissed. I realized it was Brick since the guy had red eyes.

"What the fuck Boomer. I was sleeping." Brick said angrily.

"Sorry Brick, but it's a party, and if you wanted to sleep, you should have stayed in your room." Boomer replied back. Brick glared at Boomer for a second, and then walked off.

"Bubbles, why don't you sit down?" Boomer said kindly. I thanked him and sat down. Boomer dragged a chair from the other side of the room and put it near mines and sat down.

"You look very pretty Bubbs." Boomer stated with a kind smile.

"Thank you Boomer. You look handsome yourself." I replied. He did look handsome with his hair slicked back, showing his gorgeous blue eyes.

We than began talking, and I got to know Boomer better, which made me actually happy. Our conversation made me realize that maybe Blossom was wrong about him.

Just maybe.

Next Chapter


	11. Ch 11 Drunken Moments

**Chapter 11**

**Drunken Moments**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Blossom

Stupid Brick and his little command potion. I mean I'm the witch here; I should be the one who tricks him into drinking a potion, not the other way around! But here I am, stuck in a stupid French maid outfit, looking over the table covered in alcohol.

I skimmed over the room, and discovered that most of the people who are here, are either drunk, making out, or drunk while making out.

I'm pretty sure Butch is most drunk here, because he's been at this table at least ten times. Poor Buttercup; she has to deal with a drunken idiot. But I don't feel that bad, considering that Brick is a douche, and I'm pretty sure he's drunk too, because he's been drinking beer after beer.

What's only keeping me sane is thinking about the hangover Brick is going to get when he wakes up tomorrow. I smile at the thought, but it soon falters when I see some guy from the football team, walking towards me. When he approached me, he wreaked of beer and cheap cologne,

"Can I help you?" I stated politely, hoping to end this conversation quickly. He looked me over with hunger (A/N: If you know what I mean XD), and I let out a scoff.

"I was wondering if I could get a beer and you on the side." He replied, trying to be seductive, which ultimately failed because he slurred in every word.

"First of, I'm not a waitress, you can get the beer yourself. And second, no, you cannot have me, unless you want to be turned into a worthless frog." I responded, keeping my cool down.

He got closer to me, and grabbed me by the waist, bringing me even closer to him. I was shocked at first, then started hitting his chest rapidly, but had no effect, considering that he was abnormally buff and tall. He bent down to my ear level, and whispered, "Now don't be like that babe. Now just stop fighting, because you're wasting all your energy."

I was about to say I spell to turn him into a rat, when I saw Brick tap him on the shoulder. The guy let go of me, and whirled around to meet Brick. As soon as he faced Brick, Brick connected his fit with the guy's face, knocking him out instantly.

The room soon turned quiet, everyone in the room looking from the unconscious guy and Brick, until someone yelled, "YOU GO BRICK!" causing the room to go back to its hectic ways. I looked over at the unconscious guy, then back at Brick wide eyed. Before I had time to react, Brick quickly grabbed me by the wrist, leading me back to the hallway, for some privacy, I assumed.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice softening a bit. Before I had time to react, Brick quickly grabbed me by the wrist, leading me back to the hallway, for some privacy, I assumed.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice softening a tin bit. I looked over at him with shock.

"No I'm not okay! I was forced to go to this stupid party, wearing this ridicules costume, and looking over at a table filled with beer bottles! And to top it all off, I was being touched by some guy who I didn't even know! And it's all because of you." I screamed, on the verge of breaking down.

I almost regretted screaming at him, when I saw a hint of sympathy in his eyes, but that quickly went away when he opened his mouth to speak. "What do you want Blossom, an apology; because if you are, you can forget it." He spat back venomously.

"I forgot Brick; you don't 'do' apologies. I learned that one the hard way." I fired back with hatred. He over at me with a shocked expression. He was about to reply, but I cut him off.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go to my room, so I won't break down in tears right in front of you." I said shakily. I quickly ran up the stairs and entered my room, where I finally broke down crying in my bed, until I fell asleep.

* * *

Buttercup

Oh shit. I watched with a stunned expression as Brick leads Blossom towards the hallway, closing the door to the room. I really wanted to hear what they were talking about, but I was still bonded together with Butch.

Speaking of Butch, he was still an idiot. The only problem is he was a drunken idiot. He keeps trying to pick up girls, which he was actually succeeding at. The only problem was, was that I was trailing right behind him, making me see his entire make out sessions with at least ten girls.

I was starting to get worried about Blossom. She and Brick haven't come back yet, and it's been ten minutes already. If Brick hurt her, I'll kill him.

I stood next to Butch awkwardly as he was yet again making out with some dumb fairy. As soon as I'm free, I'm getting the hell out of here.

By the time he was done lip locking with that girl, Butch was heading over to the where the beer keg, again.

"Don't you think you had enough, Butch?" I questioned with concern. I was mainly concerned about the fact that I would have to deal with him if he got himself even drunk.

He looked over at me with curiosity, and stopped dead on his tracks, causing me to bump in to him. Butch just stood there, still looking at me.

"What the hell Butch; watch where you're going dumbass!" I yelled loud enough for him to hear.

He walked closer to me and whispered in my ear, "Or what, you're gonna hit me?" I looked over at him with disbelief, before responding, "Uh yeah dumbass."

Butch smirked at my response. "Good, because I like it when you hit me." I blushed at he's statement, which Butch took notice of, causing him to smirk.

He then proceeded to whisper in my ear, again. "You know Butterfly; you look cute when you blush. You should do it more often." He slurred.

I looked over at him with disgust. "You're drunk Butch. You don't know what the hell you're talking about." I stated with a glare. He just looked at me, unfazed by my response.

"You're different Butters. Every time I flirt with you, you pretend to ignore it and start fighting with me. And to be honest, I like that about you. Well it's one of the _many_ things I like about you."

I was really starting to get annoyed with what he was saying. I mean, I don't like Butch, but he was playing with my feelings, which got me even_ more_ pissed because I _don't _have feelings for him.

"Butch please st-" I stopped talking because Butch decided to grab me by the waist. I felt myself heating up in the face, but I didn't know if I was turning red with anger, or if I was blushing.

"By the time I'm done with you, you'll be wishing you were dead." I whispered with less enthusiasm then I intended for it to be.

The next thing he did had me stunned. He leaned down towards me and started kissing me fiercely. But I was even more shocked at myself because I was kissing him _back. _Instead of using my hands to push him away, I wrapped them around his neck and pulled him closer to me.

My mind was in a daze. The only thing that was on my mind was to continue kissing him. It just felt right.

"Buttercup?" I heard someone say my name. I pulled Butch away from me, and saw the person who was calling my name.

There stood Bubbles, wide eyed by what she recently saw. Standing right beside her was Boomer, who just smirked at the scene.

I was so busted.

Next Chapter


	12. Ch 12 Haunting Memories

**Chapter 12**

**Haunting Memories**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

_He had prepared for this day ever since he attended middle school. Now this day has come and he was well equipped with the coolest school supplies, the trendiest clothes, and his basic red Jan sport book bag. Let's not forget the fact that he also has knowledge on what to expect when he arrives, thanks to his eldest brother. _

_Brick Furry was going to high school. And not just any old high school; no this one was special. He was attending 'Xavier Academy', which was indeed a boarding school. He would be away from his parents and his annoying siblings for a solid ten months, excluding holidays and breaks. Plus this 'Xavier Academy' only took in people who were just like him, which basically meant there won't be a human in sight. _

_But he could care less about that fact. The only thing he had on his mind was how he was going to spend his time here, free of responsibility. _

_His train of thoughts was interrupted when he feels his mother wrap her arms around him, sending goose bumps down his arms, still quite not use to his mother's below zero body temperature. Brick awkwardly waits until his mother pulls herself away from him, tears threating to fall down her face. _

"_Now sweetie, I know this is a boarding school and all, but don't act all crazy just because your farther and I aren't there with you." Mrs. Fury stat causing her husband to smirk. "And please call us if something's wrong." She continues her voice cracking as she looks into her son's eyes. _

"_Mom don't worry, I'll be fine. I love you guys," Brick responds, a small reassuring smile plastered on his face. She quickly hugs him again, tears sliding down her face, soaking her son's shirt in the process. _

"_I love you so much Brick. I hope you enjoy your new school." Mrs. Fury replies, letting go of Brick and entering the sleek black Mercedes, breaking down in hysterics as she closes the door. _

_Mr. Fury stood in front of his son, looking around the Academy. He finally faced Brick, putting on a knowing smirk. "I'm not as worried about you as your mother is. You're almost fifteen Brick, I trust you." He stats, causing Brick to form a small smile. "Thanks dad that means a lot." Brick replied, causing his father to nod in agreement. _

"_I also have Blossom keeping an eye on you, just so you know." Mr. Fury continues with a goofy grin plastered on his pale face. As if on cue, in walks Blossom accompanied by her parents. _

_Blossom and her parents come walking towards them, a smirk on Blossom's face. "No time no see Salutatorian." She greets confidently. Brick playfully rolled his crimson red eyes at the comment. He was, in fact proud to say he had graduated with the title of Salutatorian, and was right behind Blossom, who had graduated with Valedictorian. _

"_Well it wouldn't be a 'no time no see' situation if you had called me during the summer." Brick retorted back with a raised eyebrow. _

_Blossom studied the red haired teenager, over thinking her reply. "Well I would have called, if you didn't spend your whole entire summer at Transylvania." She replied back sarcastically. _

_Brick was about to reply with a snarky comment, when Mr. Fury intervened. "My apologizes for cutting in on your conversation, but I must show Brick to his dorm room. Don't forget to keep a watchful eye on him, Blossom." _

"_Don't worry Mr. Fury, I will. See you later Brick." Blossom replied back, going back to her parents. _

_Brick and his father had hauled up the four huge cardboard box filled with all of the teenage boy's possessions inside his room. They were now in the corridors, exchanging a sad glance. Now all that was left was the painful goodbye. Brick and Mr. Fury shared a deep father and son relationship that many boys would kill to have. Now it was time for him to say goodbye to the man he looked up to for the 1400 years of his life. _

"_Now son, before I go I need to have 'the talk' with you." Mr. Fury stated with a twinkle in his eye. Brick's face twisted into disgust and then spoke, "I don't need 'the talk' dad, Mom told me years ago." _

_Mr. Fury looked at his son with confusion, then let out a small chuckle. "No, not that 'talk' Brick. I'm talking about how to dominate this school." He finished with a serious tone. Brick looked at him for a moment before nodding his head for his father to continue._

"_You know how vampires are the rulers of the underworld?" Mr. Fury paused, continuing when Brick nodded his head in understanding. "Well, we became rulers by power, and that's what you need to gain in order to basically rule the whole school." He finished with a serious tone to his voice. _

"_Now, there's three things you need to gain when having power. The first are followers. The people who follow you will protect you and be by your side. If you have the right followers, you'll become well known throughout the school. The second is money, which is easy to understand. Money brings in power, so if I were you, I would become friends with the richest person in this school. And last but not least is to always be the best at everything. Make sure you're not second best like last year. Take down the competition, no matter how long or hard it takes." Mr. Fury finished with a sharp inhale. _

_Brick took a moment to understand what his father had just said to him. He was about to say something, when a loud conversation took place. _

"_But Dad, I'm itchy! All these fleas are killing me!" A boy with blue eyes and blonde hair whined. A strong built man with the same cobalt blue eyes as the boy looked over at him with bewilderment. "I'll kill you before the fleas do if you don't help me with these boxes!" He yelled. The boy, however, was too busy flicking out fleas to pay attention to the man. The man looked at the boy, before muttering and going inside the dorm room with the clueless boy in tow. _

_Mr. Fury looked over at the door to their dorm with interest, before turning his gaze back to his son. "See Brick, I already found a follower for you. A clueless werewolf. His good looks and athletic build will make him popular in an instinct. Get on his good side." He finished, staring at his son. Brick was about to respond when another overly loud conversation interrupted. _

_In walked two large muscular figures, with the same tinge of light mint green. "I can't believe you, Butch. Why would you bring a whole box filled with playboy magazines and porn? What would your mother say when she finds out?" The older looking one said with concern. The boy looked him over before saying,"You mean if she finds out. Don't worry bro, she won't. I'm miles away from home." The boy's brother looked him over, before shaking his head and walking in to the same room where the blonde boy and his father were at, with Butch right behind him. _

_Mr. Fury waited till they closed the door to finish talking to his son. "Butch Stein is another one. Stupid and funny. Party animal as well. He'll be just as popular as the werewolf." He stated with confidence. He then engulfed his son in a big hug before saying, "Do me proud son. I'm going to miss you." Mr. Fury gave his son one last look, before heading back over to his wife, leaving Brick with much to think about._

* * *

"_Dude, I am so glad my parents dumped me here to this piece of shit of a school. The girls here are smoking!" Butch said with a smirk. Brick, Butch, the werewolf named Boomer, and Brick's roommate, Mike Believe were sitting at one of the tables in the large cafeteria. Brick had decided it was better to be friends with Boomer and Butch quickly, so it wouldn't be as awkward. _

_Mike on the other hand was difficult to use as a follower. He was somewhat naïve as Boomer, but he was smart enough to know if Brick was going to use him for popularity. Brick just had to settle with just being on Mike's good side. _

"_I bet I could hookup with every girl in our class by the end of sophomore year." Butch stated with anticipation. Brick and Mike rolled their eyes with annoyance by Butch's comment, while Boomer furrowed his brows with confusion._

"_But can't you get an STD by swapping salvia with all those girls?" The naïve werewolf replied. The boys looked at Boomer with stupidity before Butch decided to slap the back of his roommate's blonde head. _

_Butch was about to answer when his gaze shifted over to the cafeteria doors. "Who is that smoking piece of ass?" He said, salvia forming in his mouth. _

_Brick turned his attention to Butch's gaze, and his eyes widened in surprise. There stood Blossom standing next to a raven haired girl, with a scowl on her face. Blossom, however had a beautiful smile plastered on her face when she made eye contact with Brick. _

_The pink eyed girl broke the eye contact by gesturing over to ravenette by pointing her long slender finger over to Brick's table, which had two unoccupied seats. The scowling girl looked reluctant, but none the less followed her cherry headed friend. _

_When they arrived at the table, Blossom put on her best smile and gleefully announced her presence to Brick and his friends. "Hey Brick, do you mind if Buttercup and I sit here?" _

_Brick couldn't help but let out a low chuckle from his friend's modest behavior. If he was in Blossom's situation, he would have just sat his ass down without even asking. Nonetheless, Brick replied with a small nod, leading Blossom to sit next to Brick, leaving the only seat available right in the middle of Boomer and Butch. _

_Buttercup, clearly unhappy, let a low growl escape her full lips, before reaching for the seat. Just when she was about to sit, a slender girl with curly auburn hair beat her to it. Buttercup took a double take on wait had happen, before turning red with anger. _

"_Excuse me princess, but you're in my seat." She hissed, taking notice of the platinum crown adorned on the girl's untamed curly hair. The said girl just shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, before replying, "It's not my fault your too slow. And yes, Princess is my name." The girl responded coolly, ignoring the death glare Buttercup was giving her. _

_Butch, finding the whole situation amusing, let out a loud chuckle. Buttercup turned her attention to the snickering boy, looking dead in his forest green eyes. "What's so funny, vomit face?" She retorted with anger, never leaving the boy's eyes. _

_Butch was shocked at first by the girl's reaction, but quickly turned serious. "I think I was laughing at you, Butterbutt." He smirked at the new nickname he had given the jade eyed girl. Boomer howled with laughter, causing Buttercup to clench her jaw and fists. She quickly turned to Blossom, trying to use the calming exercises her mother had thought her. "Blossom, I think I'm gonna sit over there, because I really don't feel like giving these douchbags an ass kicking." Buttercup stated, walking over to a table occupied by a brown haired boy with freckles adorned with a skate board. _

_Blossom sighed with tiredness as soon as her friend was out of ear shot. "I'm sorry about that. Buttercup can be… temperamental at times when she feels like she's being… threatened." She finished, trying to be as polite as possible. _

_Brick, however knew that Blossom was just sugar coating her roommates behavior. He could tell that girl was someone you would not want to piss off, unless you wanted a black eye and a broken leg. Blossom had her hands filled with that one. _

_Princess, however, thought differently of Buttercup. "It seems to me that that girl has some serious anger management issues." _

"_So, has anyone finished reading the book report books yet?" Blossom asked quickly, trying to change the topic of conversation. _

_Everyone except Brick and Mike, looked at the red head with disbelief, before bursting in a fit of laughter. "Why would I read a 500 page book when I could just go to spark notes and read a quick summary?" Butch replied back sarcastically, taking a gulp of air to recover from his laughter. _

_Blossom rolled her pink eyes with annoyance, before turning her attention to Brick. "I know you read the book, right Brick?" She finished with a raised eyebrow. The people in the table soon stopped their laughter and waited eagerly for Brick's answer. _

_Brick felt like he just hit a fork in the road, metaphorically speaking of course. He could either tell the truth and tell Blossom that he had, in fact read the book, and actually enjoyed it; but that would give his new friends a new perspective of him and he could kiss his ticket to superiority goodbye. _

_Or he could just lie to Blossom, saying he had no intention in reading a book that would waste his valuable time. That'll earn a few chuckles from those idiots, causing more brownie points for him. Surely Blossom will understand that he's just trying to make something out of himself. _

_With a heavy sigh, Brick looked over at Blossom with a tinge of sadness, before saying, "Why the hell would I waste my time reading garbage like that? I have better things to do, because I have a life." He finally said coldly, adding a sarcastic smirk for effect. _

_The cafeteria, which had overheard the whole conversation, burst into laughter, causing Blossom to turn red from embarrassment, storming out of the cafeteria with her hands covering her face. Buttercup was quickly right behind her, trying her best to keep up with her embarrassed roommate. _

_The laughter throughout the cafeteria soon quieted down, and was back to its loud buzz of conversations. Butch shot Brick a high-five, which Brick lazily responded back too. Maybe he had gone a little too far when he intended that he had a life, and Blossom did not. But he wasn't going to feel an ounce of guilt. It was Blossom's own fault, Brick had decided as soon he felt sorry for his childhood friend. Blossom just needed to lighten up and take a joke. _

_And with that thought on his mind, Brick went back to talking with his soon to be followers, grasping in the new feel of being popular._

* * *

_Months went by, and Brick had accomplished everything his father had told him to gain. He had all the followers he needed, thanks to his good looks, sense of humor, and of course his friends, Boomer and Butch. _

_Butch was a party animal, which Brick had known that when he had gotten to know the green eyed boy. Butch loved parties, and decided to host one at the end of the month, which of course became a huge success. This lead to Butch becoming the ultimate party goer at the school, and he soon became known throughout the whole entire student body. Then and there both Brick and Butch had decided to host a party at least every month, causing both their statues to soar up. _

_Boomer wasn't a disappointment either. Brick had to admit, he did have his doubts whether or not the young werewolf was capable of gaining any followers, but Brick was pleasantly surprised when he had accomplished this. Boomer didn't make the J.V. football team, but instead made the Varsity team as the starting quarter back. That earned Boomer instant respect from the whole entire school, and was basically worshipped by mainly every girl in there. _

_But there was one problem with Boomer. He has the habit of dating girls, and then breaking up with them the next day. The longest relationship he was ever in lasted for about a week, before he shamelessly broke up with the girl at one of Butch's parties. Brick recalled one event when Butch had asked Boomer why he was never committed in a relationship. The blonde haired boy responded with a shrug and nonchalantly said none of the girls interested him. _

_Brick knew he couldn't control the way Boomer felt towards the opposite sex, but he knew one day he'll have to teach Boomer a lesson to control his 'habits'. _

_As it turned out, Mike did serve as a good ally. He had made the J.V. football team as well as basketball team, and was somewhat of a nice guy, Brick thought to himself. He mainly hung out with his teammates, but would make conversation with Brick from time to time. _

_Overall, Brick had enough friends and followers to suffice his needs for superiority. _

_The next thing on the list that he accomplished easily was money. As it turns out, Princess is the wealthiest girl in the entire school, causing Brick to deal with her annoying presence. _

_So money was no issue at all. _

_And Brick put an end to being second best at anything. He didn't have to show that he was better than everyone else, because everyone already knew. They knew that he was the unofficial leader of his little group, and they knew he was a natural born leader. So this lead Brick to run for sophomore president for next year. _

_And to think it was all thanks to his opponent, Blossom. If it wasn't for their little fiasco in the cafeteria in September, Brick would still be looking for followers; but as it turns out, he didn't have this problem. Mainly everyone who saw the incident found it to be funny, causing him to be well known throughout the school. Sure, some felt sorry for Blossom and decided to take her side, but those were very few people. This was why Brick was having a hard time figuring out how Blossom was beating him by ten votes. _

_Sure, it was ten loosely votes, but he was enraged that he and the oink eyed girl were so close in the race. Thankfully, Brick wasn't as worried about his other opponent as he was about Blossom. _

_Brick knew that if he were to ensure his win as future class president, he needed Blossom out of the race; he would definitely win if she wasn't running. _

_But the question was how. How was he going to convince Blossom to drop out of the race? Brick was pretty sure she hated him ever since that day in the cafeteria, since she hasn't spoken to him since then._

_Brick was staring thoughtfully at the wall of the school's lounge, when he saw Princess walk in, dressed in her usual skimpy outfits to try and impress the boys, especially Brick. The red eyed boy let out a tiring sigh, before focusing his glare on Princess. _

"_What do you want from me now, Princess?" He said coldly, still glaring at the auburn haired girl. If Brick had a choice, he would have kicked Princess to the curb, but he knew Princess was an easy access to money. _

"_I'm just checking to see how my Brickie Poo is doing. What's the matter, still upset because that wannabe witch is up by ten?" Princess purred, trying to be seductive, but ultimately failing. Even though Princess never admitted it to herself, she felt envy towards Blossom since the first day she meet her. She had the looks, the smarts, and most importantly, Brick. Princess knew that Brick liked Blossom more than her, so Princess tried everything to make the pink eye girl look like a monster in Brick's eyes, but each attempt ultimately failed. _

"_Leave, Princess. I'm trying to figure out a way to convince Blossom to drop out of the race; I can't really concentrate with your constant complaining." Brick stated, returning his glare to the coffee colored wall. _

_Princess stood still, deep in thought, before a devious smile crept up her lips. "Have you ever heard of a little invention called black mailing?" he questioned Brick, who returned the question with a devious smirk, before asking, "What do you have in mind?"_

_Proud of catching Brick's attention, Princess smiled before telling him the plan to ensure Blossom's drop out for the race._

* * *

_Brick had to admit, the plan Princess made up was fool proof; the only problem was, was that it was also somewhat cruel. But he couldn't back down from the plan, unless he wanted to lose to Blossom, which was not going to happen. _

_He was currently standing outside of Blossom and Buttercup's door, waiting for Princess to unlock it with one of her spells. They didn't have to worry about them coming back, because they were at the library, studying for a big test tomorrow. _

_The red eyed boy tapped his foot impatiently, wanted for his accomplice to unlock the door. He was about to complain, when he finally heard the make a loud 'clicking' sound, unlocking the door. _

_Princess smiled up at him, proud of her work to please Brick. "Happy Now?" She stated pleasingly, hoping for a good answer. _

"_Very." Brick replied back with a smirk, walking inside the room. "You can go now. Thanks for the help." He called back to Princess impatiently. He knew he had to say 'thank you' unless she'll never leave him alone to his deed. _

"_But aren't you going to need help finding it?" Princess questioned back, surprised by his latest statement. _

_Brick responded by shaking his orange colored hair. The auburn haired girl shrugged her shoulders, before walking off with a slight skip to her step. For all she cared about, she made Brick pleased for the first time, which put a smile to her pinched up face._

_As he was looking through the room, Brick couldn't help but wonder what lead Blossom to run against him. _

_Sure, if Blossom had done the same thing Brick had done to her that day, Brick would have made sure her life would be a living hell; friends or not. But this was Blossom, and Blossom doesn't do spiteful things like this. He then assumed that her roommate, Buttercup, was probably the one who convinced Blossom to run against him. _

'_No matter' Brick thought to himself casually, 'by the time I'm done looking for that book, Blossom could kiss her political career goodbye.' _

_He then proceeded to search Blossom's side of the room cautiously, putting things back where he had found them. He looked inside her closet, rummaged through her drawers and looked under her bed, but found nothing. _

_The frustrated teen plucked a pillow off the girl's bed, and flanged it across the room. He was about to turn around and leave, when he heard a 'thud'. Brick looked curiously at the pillow, before walking towards it. He then examined the pillow, and smirked when he discovered a semi-large opening in the pillow. _

'_Smart girl.' Brick thought to himself, before putting his hand inside the opening. He pulled out the object inside the pillow forcefully, causing a handful of feathers to fall out. _

_Inside the pillow was a leather bound book, with word 'Journal' written in gold lettering. Brick smirked at the found object, and casually took a seat in Blossom's desk chair, and began to skim through it, looking for something news worthy. He aimlessly flipped from page to page when he stumbled across something very interesting. _

_He read quickly, taking in every piece of information before ripping the page out of the book, and folding it inside his pocket. Brick was about to read more of Blossom's journal, when he heard the unlocking of the door. _

_Brick didn't even move a muscle. He just sat there, with Blossom's journal in his lap, waiting for Blossom's expression and response. When Blossom walked inside her room, she almost screamed at the sight of Brick inside the room. _

"_What are you doing inside my room?!" Blossom screeched, not taking notice of the book placed on Brick's lap. _

_The said boy simply smirked. "I just came here to find this." He stated waving the book in front of his face for Blossom to see. The girl's eyes widened in disbelief. She quickly grabbed the book and held it protectively by her side. _

_Brick shrugged his shoulders. He already had the information he needed to ensure Blossom's drop out for the race. "Whatever Pinky. I already have what I need. Drop out of the race and we'll forget this ever happened." He said with a dark smile, staring right in Blossom's bewildered eyes. _

_Blossom stood there with a stunned expression, but soon a devious smirk replaced it. "Wow Brick. Blackmailing me was actually pretty smart, but I catching you here, in my room, _uninvited_ was pretty stupid of you. Guess I'm just going to have to report you to Miss Keane…" She drifted off, the smirk still on her face. _

_Now it was Brick's turn to be stunned. He hadn't assumed that Blossom would go tell the mistress on him, stating that he had in fact broke inside her room, violated her things, and used my magic. He was sure to be dropped out of the race, but he couldn't let that happen because of some stupid girl. _

_Brick quietly got up from his chair and walked up to Blossom. "Snitch and I promise you you'll life here will be like hell." He threatened. The cherry haired girl simply blinked, unfazed by the threat her future enemy had made._

_The orange headed boy was about to leave the room, when Blossom stopped him by saying, "What happened to you, Brick; you used to be so nice." Brick froze for a moment, before recovering himself. "High school happened Blossy." He replied, before leaving the room and slamming the door behind him._

* * *

_The weekend had gone agonizingly slow for Brick. He tried his best not to worry, but a nagging voice in the back of his mind kept him stressing whether or not Blossom was going to tell the headmistress on him. _

_So when Monday rolled around, Brick couldn't help but wait until his last class was over. He kept tapping his pencil aimlessly on his desk instead of paying attention to the teacher's lecture on 'The Ghost Revolution'. _

_His crimson eyes scanned over to Boomer, who was currently doodling something, then wandered off to Butch, who had his hand propped up his chin for support and was sleeping silently. Before Brick could act, the pencil he had been playing with flew out of his hands and hit Butch's face. The said boy opened his eyes, and looked bewildered for a moment before looking at Brick with annoyance. _

"_Do you have ADHD or some shit?_ _You've been acting jumping and shit all day." Butch said tiredly. _

"_Trust me, I wish I could calm done, but I'm just waiting for this period to be over." Brick replied back half truthfully; he didn't really feel like explaining to Butch about the whole situation. Said boy simply rolled his dark forest green eyes before drifting back to sleep. _

_Brick looked over to the clock and sighed with relief. Twenty more minutes and he'll be free from the worry that Blossom might have told on him. Maybe he'll even let her run in the race and not black mail her; but that was _if_ he was in a somewhat good mood._

_Brick was about to go back to paying attention to his teacher, when there was a loud 'ding' signaling an announcement. _

"_Brick Fury report to Miss Keane's office immediately; that is all." The old intercom spat out. The teacher immediately stopped his lesson and turned to look at Brick. _

"_Well I guess you best be going Brick; for the rest of you, turn to page 569 and answer the following questions." The teacher had stated, causing the entire class to groan in annoyance. Brick packed up, took his book bag, and strolled out of the classroom wondering what punishment the headmistress will inflict on him._

* * *

_When Brick came out of the office, he was shell shocked. He had received three weeks of detention and had to drop out of the race for his 'corruption in political matters', as Miss Keane liked to put it. At least she hadn't figured out that Brick had to use magic to get inside the room, because he could've been suspended if she had in fact known. _

_And what also left Brick so bewildered and furious was when he was just about to leave the room, Miss Keane had said, "Oh, and Brick, make sure you congratulate Blossom on her win." If it wasn't for his drop out, Blossom would have been defeated, and Miss Keane would have told _Blossom_ to congratulate _him_ on his win as president. _

'_I hope she knows that if you play with fire, you'll eventually get burned.' Brick thought darkly as he snuck inside the copying room. He quickly took out the page he had torn out of Blossom's diary, and reread it again. He scrupled out the person's name every time it was referenced, so that only he knew who Blossom was talking about, and began making copies of the page. _

_By the time Brick had decided it would be enough papers to suffice, he already had about 1000 copies. He quickly left the coping room, and made his way up to the second floor and scattered the copies all around the halls. He did the same procedure with floors three and four. _

_Finally when Brick ran out of paper, it was only five minutes until the bell rang. He decided to go back to class so it wouldn't be so suspicious. He barged inside the room, earning a death glare from the teacher before returning to his seat carelessly. _

_When Brick sat down, Boomer was looking at him curiously. "Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Said boy stated. _

"_You'll see in five, four, three, two, one" Just as Brick had predicted, the bell rang and all the students got out from their seats and started leaving the classroom like a herd of stampedes. Brick casually got out from his seat and waited until it was safe to go through the door; Boomer and Butch followed him until they got to the hallway. _

_The people in the hallway stopped dead in their tracks, and started reading the copies Brick had left for them. "Now THIS is funny!" Someone yelled from the left side of the hallway, causing a roar of laughter. "Whoever did this deserves to die and go to hell!" A girl yelled from the left side of the hallway, causing some people to mutter in agreement. Brick simply rolled his eyes. 'People can be so dramatic at times' he thought to himself. _

_Boomer and Butch looked around the hallway in awe, before the blonde haired boy picked up on of the copies from the floor. He then walked over to Brick and Butch and began to read, _

_**Dearest Journal, **_

_**It has been exactly 5 months, 27 days, and 100 tissues since I've gotten over *scribble*. I can't believe I fell for *scribble* in the first place! Sure he's really cute and smart, but that lead him no right to do that to me. Maybe I haven't gotten over *scribble* yet. I know Buttercup keeps telling me to get over him, but I just can't let go. All the fun times we had were a blast. I just wish *scribble* will take off his mask and be himself again… **_

_**Love Blossom. **_

"_Wow, this girl is REALLY desperate." Butch stated when Boomer finished reading. Boomer agreed, and looked over to Brick. "What do you think, Brick; you think this girl is really desperate?" _

_Brick was about to say a snarky comment, when the halls went deadly silent. In walked Blossom, who had red, puffy eyes and was looking frantically across the hallway. When she spotted Brick, she stomped towards him with an intimidating glare. _

"_How could you do this to me, Brick? I thought you were my friend." Blossom said quietly, allowing only Brick to hear the conversation. _

"_What are you talking about? We were never friends." Brick replied back loudly, causing half the people in the halls to hear. _

_Blossom looked like she was about to burst into tears, but restrained herself. "Please, Brick I know you're better than this. Please apologize. If you won't do it for me, at least do it for your father's dignity." She stated calmly, her pink eyes looking down at the floor. _

_Brick's eyes flared up with anger. 'How dare she mention my father like that!' He thought angrily. Without a hint of softness in his voice, Brick responded back audible for everyone to hear, "Sorry Blossy, I don't do apologizes." Most people in the hallway started roaring with laughter, while others just sighed in disappointment and pity. _

_What happened next surprised Brick. Blossom didn't respond, or even slapped him in the face. Instead, she cried. Salty tears were running down her rosy cheeks, and Blossom came close up to his face before screaming, "I hate you!" and running out of the school building. _

_Luckily for Brick, no one but Butch, Boomer and some girl saw the scence. However, that girl was Buttercup, who quickly got up to Brick and looked at him with disgust. "If you _**ever** _make her cry again, I'll kill you." She stated venomously. Brick just smirked down at her, testing the girl's patience. "What are you going to do? You're just a banshee, and everyone knows they're the lamest monsters out there." Brick replied back coldly._

_Buttercup just stared at him for a few seconds until she connected her fist to Brick's perfectly shaped nose. The boy quickly held onto his nose in pain, causing Buttercup to walk away with a smirk. Butch and Boomer quickly came to his side, both putting a comforting hand on his shoulders. _

"_That bitch sure knows how to punch." Butch stated with a dreamy look to his eyes. Boomer quickly kicked him in the back of his legs, before turning his attention back to Brick. _

"_You alright dude?" Brick simply nodded, letting his hands go off his nose. That was one of the few things about being a vampire, injuries quickly fade away. But that didn't stop the throbbing pain. _

"_Want me to get her?" Butch stated a little too enthusiastically. Brick replied like he did last time, with a shake of his head, causing his small ponytail to swish with every head movement. He could get back at Buttercup later. _

_Brick did everything his father had told him to do, and yet, he still felt like he let him down in some way. 'Mr. Fury had told him to win in every way possible, but he hadn't won, and that was what was bothering Brick. He had worked so hard to accomplish all these stupid things, and now it was all going down the drain because of Blossom', he thought viciously. 'And because of that, I'm going to make her life here a living, breathing hell.' _

_As soon as Brick thought of that, however, he knew deep down that he was to blame for all of this mess. He just wasn't able to admit it to himself._

* * *

Brick woke up in a jolt, causing him to sit upright on his twin sized bed. He looked at the alarm clock and the harsh neon green light beamed 3:25 a.m. He looked over to Mike's side of the room, and was surprised to see he wasn't there sleeping. Brick decided that stupid party that caused this whole mess was still going strong.

The orange haired boy's mind drifted back to his dream. He had wished those past memories were a stupid dream, but he knew they wasn't. Brick has the same dream ever since that day he passed around copies of her diary.

The only difference was, was that he felt guilty. He never felt guilty for anything in his life, but here he was, having his mind flowed with past memories of teasing and hurting Blossom. If he could take all that back, he would, starting with that stupid comment he had made that day in the cafeteria. He would have told Butch and them off for laughing at Blossom, then begin talking to he on how well written the book was.

He would tell Princess she was disgusting for bringing up that idea about blackmailing. He would have instead helped Blossom with her campaign, instead of running against her and copying a page off her diary. He wouldn't care what anyone would think; he would do anything for Blossom if he hadn't ruined their friendship.

And at that moment he knew. Brick knew he would do anything for Blossom, just to get her as somewhat as a friend again. He knows for a fact that he'll get rejected countless of times, but he'll never give up on her. He'll apologize every day if he had too.

Brick drifted back to sleep with a new attitude. Tomorrow, he'll act differently only for Blossom. And he won't give two shits what anybody else thinks.

Next Chapter


	13. Ch 13 Rejection

**Chapter 13**

**Rejection**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Butch POV

Butch woke up with a jolt, just like he always did when his sockets were frayed because they were wet from his drooling. He looked around the room, and saw Boomer doing his usual routine when he woke up, which consisted of jumping jacks, curl ups, and every other exercise that helped build muscle, fifty times, each.

Boomer was currently finishing up his push-ups, when he noticed Butch staring at him. "Like what you see fag?" He stated sarcastically. Butch scoffed in response, before replying, "What the fuck are you talking about, Boomer? There's nothing _to_ see." The blonde haired boy responded by rolling his eyes, before continuing his push-ups.

Butch felt like he was forgetting something, and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. For all he knew, he felt like he was suffering through a major hangover, his head was pounding outside his skull, and he was not in the mood for playing stupid games.

He looked around the room, looking for any clues to what had happened the night before. There were red cups littered throughout the whole room, and bottles of liquor and beer were rolling freely throughout the room.

Butch wanted to smack himself for being so stupid. How could he forget that they hosted an epic party last night?! He laughed at his own stupidity, but stopped to cradle his head in comfort because the sudden noise caused him a sharp pain in his head. Boomer glanced over at him weirdly, before going to a curl-up position and started to count from one.

"Yo Boom, how much did I drink last night, because I don't remember shit." The green eyed boy stated, his mind flooding with memories that he couldn't quite piece together.

Boomer wickedly smiled at him, before stating, "Oh the usual, drank a ton, danced a ton, hooked up a ton, oh and you made out with Buttercup a ton…" He rapidly muttered the last part, inaudible to Butch's hearing.

"Speak up ass; I can't hear what you said after hooking up." Butch replied, his frustration increasing. "YOU HOOKED UP WITH BUTTERCUP DUMBASS!" Boomer responded, yelling in the top of his lungs.

Butch would've murdered Boomer for screeching at his ear, but was too shocked to process what his friend had just said.

He'd kissed Buttercup?

He'd kissed Buttercup.

He'd kissed that bitch?!

"Why the fuck didn't you stop me before I made that mistake you ass?" He spat harshly, causing Boomer to take a few steps back. "Dude, I'm sorry but I was talking to Bubbles when you were making your move. By the time I found you, you were already lip locking with her." Boomer replied his hands up defensively.

The raven haired boy had to take a second to think about this, trying to remember what exactly had happened. He had made out with Buttercup, so there had to be some bruises that she caused for making out with her, Butch concluded, checking his arms, chest, and face.

But there was not even the smallest of bruises, leading Butch to conclude that his roommate was lying to him.

"If I had in fact made out with Butterbutt, how is it that I don't have at least on bruise for kissing her?" Butch stated matter-of-factly, causing Boomer to form a smirk on his lips.

"Well that's easy," Boomer stated, walking over to leave the room, "She was kissing you back." He finished with a smirk.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to call off a bet." Boomer concluded, slamming the door behind him, leaving Butch to face his own problems.

-Brick-

He was ready for this. He had the flowers, the chocolate, and a pack of Kleenex just in case she got she got emotional over the best apology ever.

Brick had his A-game on, and he was going to have Blossom back, he can already see her hugging him. Brick smiled at the thought, before knocking on her door lightly.

He stood there for what seemed like years, until Blossom's roommate, Buttercup, appeared at the door. She looked distressed, and looked like she hadn't slept well the night before.

"What do you want, Brick?" She asked grouchily, glaring up at him. Brick held back a low growl, before stating, "May I talk to Blossom, please." He replied with gritted teeth.

Buttercup looked at him blankly, causing Brick to lose patience, "No." She replied back, before shutting the door in front of the red haired boy.

Brick stood planted to the spot, stunned at what had just happened, before glaring at the door menacingly before banging on it again, but much louder this time.

He waited for at least five minutes, occasionally hearing Blossom and Buttercup arguing on who and if they should open the door. As he had anticipated, Blossom caved into Buttercup's powerful screeching, and slowly opened the door.

Brick wanted to punch himself in the face when he saw how disheveled Blossom looked.

There she stood, in a dingy pink bath robe; her hair looking as if birds had turned her once beautiful red locks into their own nests; but that wasn't the most troubling part for Brick to see.

Her once vibrant pink eyes, that shone compassion and intelligence, were now as dark as his own crimson ones. They were puffy and swollen, showing signs that she was, in fact, crying all of last night. But the most troubling sight of her eyes, were that they were now shone with hatred and disgust, all reserved for Brick.

"What do _you_ want?" Blossom hissed dangerously, causing Brick to stumble back a few inches.

After a few moments, Brick finally collected himself, holding out the bouquet of pink roses, which were in fact Blossom's favorites, and the most expensive chocolates he could find at a short time's notice. "I apologize for my crude behavior towards you from last night, and from last year, with our, a little incident." He stated shakily, looking anywhere but Blossom's eyes.

There was a pregnant pause, before it was broke with unbearable laughter from Blossom. Brick stood there in shock, as Blossom was laughing hysterically at his apology, wiping tears away from her eyes. He waited there patiently for her to be done, and when she was, Brick began to speak again.

"I see you find my apology, comical. I'll take that as a hint that you have forgiven me?" He stated with hope hidden behind his embittered tone.

Blossom looked at him for a brief moment, looking dead into his crimson eyes. "No." She replied back, all sounds of amusement and any other kind of emotion gone from her voice. She then promptly shut the door behind her, but then reopened it seconds later, taking the box of chocolate and roses, and closed the door again, this time not reopening it.

Brick stood in shock for the third time this day, staring from the door to his hands, flabbergasted by Blossom's actions, before embroiling into a fit of rage.

He fiercely punched the wall behind him, causing pieces of debris to flutter on the floor. He had left a huge hole on the victim's room, but he couldn't care less.

He stomped back down to his dorm room, wanting the urge to destroy his and Mike's side of the room, but stopped walking when he bumped into someone.

Brick glared at the figure that had bumped into him, and was more annoyed by the fact that it was Boomer. He had a goofy smile on his face, and Brick had the urge to slap it off of him.

"Brick! There you are. I've been looking all over for you." Boomer stated cheerfully, making Brick grow suspicious.

"What do you want, Boom?" Brick stated throatily, causing Boomer to contemplate if he should tell him or not.

"Well, um I was thinking that we should call off the bet. I'll just cheat off of Blossom when we have the midterms." Boomer stated calmly.

Brick shuddered when he mentioned _her_ name. He again turned profusely angry, and decided to snap at Boomer. "You really think I'm just going to call off the bet that easily? Do you mistake me as a moron?" Brick hissed, waiting for a reply.

Boomer's blue orbs turned into saucers. He shook his sandy blonde hair violently, making himself dizzy. Boomer was _not_ expecting Brick to become so angry at his suggestion.

"If you even try to cancel the bet off, I'll double the money to $500 this time." Brick replied back, walking back over to the room and slamming his door in front of Boomer.

This time, it was Boomer's turn to become speechless.

Next Chapter


	14. Ch 14 Something Missing

Charlemagne Academy

Ch 15 Something Missing

Boomer POV

"How could you hit a girl?!" I yelled through my teeth, ready to hurt Butch. How could he hurt Bubbles? It was so vulgar. Although she DID bite him, she did NOT deserve to be hit in the head with a 5-pound textbook.

"SHE BIT ME! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO? OFFER HER MY OTHER ARM?!" Butch said, with great frustration. No doubt, he was also troubled with the sin he committed. A boy was never supposed to hit a girl. Especially a nice girl (who bit you) like Bubbles.

"The guy has a point." Brick said, standing up from where he was sitting, rubbing the bloody spot where Bubbles had got him. "That thing can bite!"

"Don't you judge her! You got an angry WITCH on your back and you've got a fricken BANSHEE!" I said truthfully, watching their faces as they shrugged as if to say 'very true'.

I grabbed Bubbles gently and began washing her face, remnants of blood left on her cheeks. What had happened? This was way wrong. It was just a kiss, but from the looks of it... She had tried to eat me...

Bubbles stirred, but thankfully her eyes didn't open. Rather, she seemed to be in some kind of dream.

"No! I don't want to! I won't!" I heard escape her mouth. She looked frightened, afraid of what might become of her and the dream.

"Bubbles... Bubbles wake up..." I said, careful not to frighten her any more than she was already.

Bubbles shot up with tears creating a wet haze to her eyes. "B-Boomer... I-I'm s-so sorry... I n-need to go!"

She ran out of the room before I could say anything.

To tell her it was alright...

Tell her I'm not mad...

Tell her it's okay...

Tell her I love her...

I need Bubbles...

And if what just happened makes her unhappy, then I have to fix it. No matter what it takes. No matter what the consequence.

Bubbles POV

I ran. Ran like the world couldn't stop me. My heart, on the lines of breaking, and my tears, channels of water, ever flowing, rushing down my cheeks in a messy escape. I felt my teeth, sharp needles, making my fingers ooze red liquid by a simple touch. What am I? Whatever I am, I hurt Boomer. I BIT Boomer. There is no excuse for hurting him. It's not like I drink blood or anything. Even then, Why would I do that? How could I do that?

'Because you wanted to' I heard in my head.

'What? Who said that?' I thought, fighting the urge to smash something. 'WHO ARE YOU?!'

'I am merely your conscience. Telling you what's right and what's wrong... the way a siren would do it'

'What? A siren conscience? I don't want you in my head! JUST GET OUT!' I turned a corner to my dorm, fighting the voice inside my head.

'That's right. And you can't get rid of me, Dearie. I'm stuck with you. We're inseparable. And until you learn how to control your siren side, we're gonna be buddies. I am basically the voice of your siren side. You need to be able to control it so things like this don't happen. Your mother had the same problem, you know. She almost went over the line.'

'What do you mean over the line?' I thought, frustrated that the voice wouldn't give me more explanations. I turned the doorknob and looked inside, glad princess hadn't decided to stay in the room and have a one-man party. I would have probably bitten her, too. I touched my teeth. Still sharp.

'Hun, she almost bit your father. But she refrained and gained control, which is what you need to control your wild side. She didn't think it's happen to you, but it did. You'd best learn to control it before it's too late and you hurt the people you love.'

I felt my teeth absent-mindedly, feeling the blood coat my fingers, I felt like I was in a daze. 'So, why are my teeth sharp? And why did I bite them?'

'Good question. Rumor has it you could be part vampire.'

'WHAT?!'

'Just kidding... Gosh! Can't you take a joke? You're such a sour puss!'

'Well, I kind of bit people, so what do you expect?!'

'Well... I kind of expected more from you... Many sirens kill people the first time, but then, they're usually human. You shouldn't be so rude. You should know better. This kind of thing is expected. Are you always this frustrated?'

'Don't even get me started!' I thought. I was done with this siren side thing. I opened my door to leave. I needed to find my banshee and witch friend. I needed company.

I turned the doorknob.

"Just where do you think you're going Bubbles?" I turned and faced Princess.

"Princess, Get out of my way." I said, still pissed off from the siren thing, needing to get away from it all.

"You're not going anywhere, Bitch. I heard what you did to Brick. You're gonna pay." She turned and faced a vampire named Draculara and a zombie-chic named Gothica. They lept to their feet having a sort of prissy attitude.

"Bitch, It's time." Princess said, with the same attitude.

"Excuse me, Prissy. Get your bitches to move. They're in my way." I hissed. No way I was gonna let her get in my way right now. She was always a prissy snotty rich girl. I never understood her relationship with Brick and the others.

She gasped. Apparently she'd never been called a bitch before. Why was that so funny?

"Nobody calls me a bitch!" She said, telling them the universal signal of 'hurt her'.

(Bad Kid by Lady Gaga)

We don't care what people say, we know the truth  
Enough is enough of this horse shit  
I am not a freak, I was born with my free gun.  
Don't tell me I'm less than my freedom.

They came at me. I hissed. I felt my teeth grow longer. This time I grew claws and ears. "Mrrrow!" I said, challenging them to come at me.

_We don't care what people say, we know the truth_  
_Enough is enough of this horse shit_  
_I am not a freak, I was born with my free gun._  
_Don't tell me I'm less than my freedom._

Draculara came at me at super speed. I felt myself flip over.

_I'm a bitch, I'm a loser baby maybe I should quit_  
_I'm a jerk, wish I had the money but I can't find work_  
_I'm a brat, I'm a selfish punk, I really should be smacked_  
_My parents tried until they got divorced 'cause I ruined their lives_

Gothica swung at me when Draculara recovered, pissed that I'd dodged her attack. I grabbed Gothica and hit Draculara, grunting from the impact.

_I'm a bad kid and I will survive_  
_Oh I'm a bad kid, don't know wrong from right_  
_I'm a bad kid and this is my life_  
_One of the bad kids, don't know wrong from right_  
_This is my life_

Draculara and Gothica charged at me at the same time. This time, instead of dodging them, I used my claws to scratch their arms. With the scent of blood filling my senses, I felt like I felt like I could do anything.

_Don't be insecure if your heart is pure_  
_You're still good to me if you're a bad kid baby_  
_Don't be insecure if your heart is pure_  
_You're still good to me if you're a bad kid baby_  
_A bad kid baby_  
_Don't be insecure_

They got up and I saw out of the corner of my eye, Boomer stood watching me in my new form; teeth, ears, and claws. They charged and I dodged them, but they flew toward Boomer, knocking him off his feet. I roared. Like a legit ROAR. They have no right to hurt Boomer.

_I'm a twit, degenerate young rebel and I'm proud of it_  
_Pump your fist if you would rather mess up than put up with this_  
_I'm a nerd, I chew gum and smoke in your face, I'm absurd_  
_I'm so bad and I don't give a damn, I love it when you're mad_  
_When you're mad, when you're mad._

Princess moved to help him up, but he denied her help, getting up for himself, sending her a look that meant 'sorry but no way'. He turned to me, but I was too busy fighting Draculara and Gothica. Draculara flipped me backwards, but I got up easily and jumped over her only to punch her in the back, knocking her over.

_I'm a bad kid and I will survive_  
_Oh I'm a bad kid, don't know wrong from right_  
_I'm a bad kid and this is my life_  
_One of the bad kids, don't know wrong from right_  
_This is my life_

Gothica, still alert, helping Draculara up. Got up and flung her zombie wraps at me, but with a few swipes from my claws, they were ripped to shreds and no longer posing a threat.

_Don't be insecure if your heart is pure_  
_You're still good to me if you're a bad kid baby_  
_Don't be insecure if your heart is pure_  
_You're still good to me if you're a bad kid baby_  
_A bad kid baby_  
_Don't be insecure_

I stood in a threatening pose and gazed at Princess striking a similar pose.

"Come at me, Priss." I said with a leveled gaze.

She ran at me, fists ready to knock my jaws. Little did she know she wouldn't be able to touch me.

She swung, I avoided her, but tripped her, just to spite her.

_I'm not that typical baby_  
_I'm a bad kid like my mom and dad made me_  
_I'm not that cool and you hate me_  
_I'm a bad kid, that's the way that they made me_

Furious, she gazed at me, watching me from the floor where she had fallen. "What are you? You look like my house cat." She smirked, but it soon faded away when I stepped closer.

"I'm no house cat, Dearie." With that, my hands began to glow with purple smoke and I aimed it at her.

"AAAAAHH!" She screamed from the blow. She hit the wall.

_I'm a bad kid I'm disastrous_  
_Give me your money or I'll hold my breath_  
_I'm a bad kid and I will survive_  
_One of the bad kids, don't know wrong from right_

I walked to Princess.

"Princess, I am not a house cat. I am not a bitch. Believe what you must, but I am not. Try to get it through that thick head of yours." I said, with a bit of humor in my voice.

"Boomer, I'm sorry" I said mournfully. 'I truly am'

_Don't be insecure if your heart is pure_  
_You're still good to me if you're a bad kid baby_  
_Don't be insecure if your heart is pure_  
_You're still good to me if you're a bad kid baby_  
_A bad kid baby_

_A bad kid baby_  
_A bad kid baby_  
_A bad kid baby_


	15. Ch 15 Truth? I Dare You

**Chapter 16**

**Truth? I Dare You.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the PPG or the RRB! (I own this portion now!)

K…. If you're kinda lost:

Butch: Frankenstein's son

Brick: Vampire

Boomer: Werewolf

Blossom: Witch

Buttercup: Banshee

Bubbles: Siren

Author's Note: With that cleared up… I just wanted to say how awesome these people are for staying with me after my rather long updating!

04JETTA

CurePassion99

To All My Readers: Thanks for all the reviews and love! And thank you GuineaPigz2002 for IM-ing me. I try extra hard to make this special because ilovechocolatemilk never finished her story Xavier Academy and had many type-os, so I kinda took this story under my wing and fixed all the type-os and added the ending, which for you guys, will be EXTREMELY GOOD and very much needed. Like, I would have died if I didn't know what was going to happen next. So, with that, I will send my readers to a place where SUPERHEROES exist and superpowers are very much needed: The City of Townsville- A secluded part of Narnia where 6 supers attend Charlemagne Academy as different supernatural beings. TADAAAAA!

Bubbles POV

*Bubbles Room*

"Augh!" I said, my head landing hard on the table, which hurt, but was nothing compared to my emotional pain.

_"What the heck am I?"_

I had reached the point where I actually started using my brain, instead of letting my siren side loose. But something told me there's more. Although the ears, claws, and sharp teeth were pretty much all I needed to know I was part something else. That something else, I'm not sure. I'm guessing it has something to do with some kind of feline supernatural. Guessing has never been one of my best methods of figuring stuff out, but just now, my brain was absent and I got into a fight (which NEVER happens) so my life is going to have to deal with my trial-and-error methods.

_"You know what you are, but you choose to believe the better option." _The Voice said, giving no clue to what it meant.

_"I don't remember asking for your help, Voice." _I said with deep sarcasm. No need to be nice to a voice in my head.

_"No, but I can tell you need it. You reacted with your siren side… That, and something else…" _The Voice said. Disturbingly enough, I almost thought I knew what It was talking about. Like a vague memory. That, or my brain had bailed on me again.

_"What do you mean 'something else'? It's already bad enough I have some kind of wild siren side! I don't need another supernatural species problem!" _I was not going to be able to control my siren side with any other question bothering me. I was already in over my head with this. Please tell me there isn't more…

_"Did your mother ever tell you about her wild siren-side parts of her life?" _It asked questioningly, probably hoping for the best, but knowing she hadn't told me anything about the wild siren thing. What was that even about anyway?

_"I honestly have never heard mention about any wild siren-side stuff before? Why? What does this have to do with the 'something else'?" _I don't know if I could stand another mystery.

_"I thought so. Probably never even told your father…"_

_"What's that supposed to mean?!"_

_"It's just… Your mother was acting crazy a lot with her siren-side issues, so she might have… you know… um…" _Crazy with her issues?

_"Yeah, I am too. But what does that have to do with the… the..."_

_"It's probably safe to say she could've had a one night stand with… maybe a cat friend…"_

_"AAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH WHAT THE CHEESEBALLS! NO WAYYYY! NO FREAKING WAY! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE SOMETHING SO… SO… EW…_

_"…Bubbles, you need to accept all of the possibilities… But for now, I'll let you think about it..."_

With that, the voice left. And I was very grateful. What could she do to keep control of herself and her flipped attitude? Will I be able to take control in the times I need to? Or will I be taken over by my inner kitten. The evil kind of kitten. Very evil indeed. Speaking of evil, where's Princess? I should probably say sorry… NOT! She deserved what she- No, she didn't. I'll have to say sorry… To her, and the other boys… Not that I was sorry for biting Brick and Butch- they deserved what they got, however weird the punishment was. I haven't even spoken to Boomer. O gawd! How would I be able to do that?


	16. Ch 17 Questions Asked But Unanswered

**Chapter 17**

**Questions Asked But Unanswered**

Author's Note- This is a big thanks to all my reviewers:

QueenBee2000: Yea, they're born enemies so their romance will be totally crazy!

TotallyRemixed1: Sorry, it's a little confusing, but don't worry I'll sort everything out so y'all can understand what's going on J

CurePassion99: Yea, I forgot to put Butch's commentary on the kiss. I'll fix that :S

Unidentified Heroine: Brick is my little heartbreaker! First Blossom, then assisting Boomer hurt Bubbles… That will be changing later… hehe…

Fan (Guest): You're welcome! I'm glad to hear your liking it. I was considering not putting it in there, but then thought "mmm… better not!" (Pitch Perfect Quote) - I don't know why I did that! Haha!

I love you guys, even the ones who aren't reviewing… :/

Reviewers keep reviewing

Readers keep reading

Followers keep following

But haters… you can leave…

A Big Thanks to my PMers:

Guineapigz2002: Thanks for PMing me! I love talking to other ppl on fanfiction!

pbmelville4480: Yes, we can talk :3

Anyway, now that THIS PART is done… ON WITH THE STORY!

Blossom POV

"BUTTERCUP! DID YOU HEAR?! SOMETHING'S GONE TERRIBLY WRONG WITH BUBBLES! AND SHE DIDN'T EVEN TELL US AND APPARENTLY SHE BIT THE BOYS AND BRICK IS PISSED OFF AND BUBBLES IS MISERABLE!" I heard a high pitched voice, then realizing it was my own.

"Woa! Bloss, slow down! So, Bubbles has had a secret issue where she apparently bit the troublesome trio- not that I blame her- and now she's sad?" Buttercup said, with a hint of disbelief and humor in her tone. "It makes no sense that she bites those insensible bums and gets all depressed. I mean, she's still goody-two-shoes Bubbles, but if I were her, I would be rejoicing."

"AAGH! Buttercup, you don't get it! Did you hear that she got freaked out after biting them and ran to the room only to be cornered by Princess?!" I said, not believing she hadn't heard the news that had flown around the school, even heard by passing teachers (who could give less of a shit than any of us on the subject of gossip), who anxiously listened to the frightful story. Some even believed it was a rumor, considering how fast the story was going around. I wondered if it could be a rumor. Bubbles has never kept anything from us before…

"Blossom!" Buttercup said as I focused my thoughts on telling her the news. "Is she injured, or am I just listening to unnecessary drama here?" She said with annoyance.

Apparently Buttercup doesn't like gossip. Probably because eof all the silly rumors going around the school now. Last year, there was a rumor that a werewolf had asked a vampire out and it had started a whole ruckus because werewolves weren't supposed to like vamps. I swear, one of them could have been from Twilight. Without the threesome thing going on, though. That would be pretty awkward, although the girl/guy in the middle would have to be bisexual. Which is why… Pricilla the shape-shifter (one of the main gossips of this school) should never start rumors about dates and what-not. She blows it totally out of proportion.

"I don't even know what happened. Pricilla was whispering something about Bubbles leaving Princess and the others on the floor with bad bruises. Some say there were bones sticking out of Princess's arm, but some just say she broke her arm with a bloody nose. It was probably hard to tell, cuz you know in those movies where one person is trying to be cool, so if they get a bloody nose, they wipe it on their arm-"

"Yeah, I don't need to hear all this, but I get what you're trying to say and we can't be sure what happened. We should ask Bubbles when we check in on her."

"We're going to check in on her…?"

"…Yes we are Blossom… Why wouldn't we…?"

"Eh… I DUNNO! But when would we go? I don't know if we'll have time… class is going to start in 20 minutes…"

"Relax Blossom! We have the entire lunch period!"

"O.o That's only 20 minutes!"

"No, we'll skip lunch, so we'll have 45 minutes, instead of 20. Isn't it better that we have enough time to talk to Bubbles without class interruption? If I had bitten somebody… I'd make sure to be everywhere early! I'd definitely want to talk for as much time as we got."

"WHAT THE DUCK DO YOU MEAN WE'RE SKIPPING LUNCH?! I LOVE MY FOOD AND THE FOOD LOVES ME! WE CAN'T BE SEPARATED! IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY!" I gasped, forgetting that breathing was something I needed to do in order to stay alive.

"One cannot simply skip the biggest meal of the day!" I, for one, am not going to just sit and do nothing when my food is being taken from me. JUST THE IDEA OF SKIPPING GIVES ME THE GRUMBLIES!

"OKAY! You're okay! This is for Bubbles, remember? Just remember Bubbles!" She said, making it clear that Bubbles needed us and food shouldn't be more important than Bubbles. And to me, food was really hard to give up… but there was no way I'd actually admit that food, along with a long list of other secret things, are put as priorities in my life. I actually have never had a person be a priority, though. And I say this because there was never a person who could be considered priority-list-worthy. But now, I realized that Bubbles had gotten onto my list. Is she worthy?

"Yea.. Bubbles.. Got it…" I got an idea. "DO YOU THINK BUBBLES WOULD MIND IF I ATE MY FOOD IN HER ROOM?!"

"I dunno ask her. She's always eating in there, but I never see crumbs so you should probably not eat the way you usually do." She said.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"That you're a pig." Brick came over and stood a foot above me. God, I hate that vamp. Whether it was the fact that he has super hearing, is taller than me, or was still being nice… I don't know. But I do know that his cocky attitude does not bring on my happy face.

"And of course Brick is being the nosy bastard he has always been…" I said in a low voice, not wanting Brick to hear it.

But when he looked at me angrily I knew his super hearing had allowed him to hear.

Buttercup, noticing this could get worse, took a step forward ready to smack whoever took the first throw.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Bubbles walked up in full feline uniform.

Her ears were pink and pointed.

Her eyes were cat-like, with green towards the center and blue on the outside making them look and aqua color.

Her nails were longer than usual, but the claws had gone away and were replaced with French manicured nails.

Her teeth were pointed, but not as pointed as before, making her look like a vampire.

"Bubbles…?" I said, in a rather squeaky voice. She hadn't gone back to normal. I hoped she didn't have a freaky cold. Or maybe a witch had cursed her. Or she drank one of Frankie Stein's weird liquids. Or maybe-

"Bubbles? What happened to you?"

She looked up, with a sad shameful look on her face. "I think my mom had a feline boyfriend before my dad came along…" She said, as if still debating if that's what really had occurred.

"Oh, Bubbles, I'm sorry… You look okay though, the ears definitely make your pigtails look cute! And the aqua is a nice color for your eyes!" I said, thinking of the positive part in this weird unnatural transformation.

"I'm okay with it as long as she doesn't grow any weird facial hair." Boomer smiled and hugged Bubbles. Boomer, being really familiar with the transformation thing (werewolf), was probably okay with all of this. But… If any other supernatural woke up with feline eyes, ears, teeth, and nails, they'd probably be tearing their hair out from all of the stress of the questions like: What the hell happened to me? Who did this? Why me? This is expected, but since there have been feline supernaturals before, it's kind of assumed to be under control. But what happened to Princess was not control. Bubbles wouldn't hurt anyone, even a snotty queen B! It's really not supposed to work like that on the first few days of transformation. Today being the 2nd day of transformation, we'll have to be careful. And, just like that, Princess decided to show up. And everyone in the lunch room sat silently, waiting for one of them to shout out an insult and being a cat-fight. Literally.

"Hello Brick. I see Bubbles is still looking like a lost pup. No, make that lost cat." Princess said snarkily.

"Don't bitch you way through this. You got your ass whooped by a blonde." Brick said, unsensitively, insulting both Princess and Bubbles at the same time.

"The kid has a point. But some gingers really are soul-less. Don't insult blondes. You're a **ginger**, for Pete's sake!" Buttercup said. *Facepalm* How could Brick be so soul-less. He had that feelings wall that no one could get through. Except for maybe me because when we were kids we were best friends and we knew everything about eachother. Those were the days I didn't have the urge to smack him, but eh… Then, I probably had the urge to kiss him.

"A ginger or not, he insulted the bitch." I said, unsure if I should be nice to him or not.

"HELOOOOO! Who cares if he insulted Bubbles! I do it all the time! She has so much to be insulted for! She has out-of-place curls, freaky cat transformations, a blonde, a sensitive bitch, and bit Boomer, Butch, AND Brick! Isn't it necessary that she be insulted for the freak that she is?!" Princess, being her usual self, calmed her poofy hair and drew in an angry breath. Still limping and only having one arm to use, she didn't look threatening at all. She looked broken and had gotten her screws loose. All of them.

Bubbles put on a fake pouty face and said in a silly tone, "I would list all of your flaws, but if I listed them all, you wouldn't be able to count all of them. I don't know if it's because there happens to be an eternity of your imperfections or you just can't count. Probably both. I mean, considering the size of your brain, all that fits in there is your modern fashion sense- and don't get me wrong, it's great- But, there's only so much brain matter in there, so I wouldn't waste my time on information that can be outdated in a year… And then, the other half of your brain is full of those weird fantasies of you and Brick. You probably dream of being a couple and getting married. I'm surprised the know-it-all vampire hasn't realized your little crush. But who am I to be getting into a GUY's imperfections. There's only so much agony someone can go through by naming a guy's mistakes. That would take forever! But, luckily for you, your life is simple and sweet because you'll die before I'm done listing your flaws, while Brick over here lives for an eternity. In fact, I heard that dumb-ass bitches die young. So, you won't have to worry about your eternal list. Isn't that nice?" She looked menacing with a look of evil. Princess tried to remain strong, but when Bubbles started talking about her fantasies of Brick she looked like she wanted to crawl under the table.

Brick finally breaking the silence said, "Fantasies? What do you mean a GUY's mistakes?"

"I think you'd be better off known as thick-headed because you're OOZING smart right now." Butch said, with a tone of disinterest.

Princess, still standing there, with no rude comments coming to mind, Bubbles continued. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Oh wait, let's put this puzzle together! I'm a cat and there's your tongue- But that thing is disgusting and no one would go near it… except in your Brick fantasies. Don't worry your thick-little head! I'm sure they have SOME kind of expensive toothpaste for you to stick up your ass. I can even recommend one for you. The name of the brand is "Dry Up And Die". It only works for certain people. Call the number and they'll come and kill you. I'm sure in hell they have great fire-like toothpaste. The fire will match your attitude and I'm sure Satan would love to know all of the newest fashion trends. You have to admit it, at least you're good for SOMETHING. But, you shouldn't recommend your type of hair. Poofy hair doesn't look good on anyone. Next time, try a different look. A walking hairball doesn't look at all intimidating for a cat. But if there was no poofy hair, we'd have to look at your face every day. That would steal the spotlight from your all-year Halloween costumes and you know how much you hate looking even more horrible than your outfits." Bubbles said in that snarky feline voice we came to know as Bubbles's "GTFO" voice.

"...Bubbles-" Boomer said, with a tone saying 'stop it'.

"Boomer, she needs to hear this. Why not from me?" Bubbles said, not waiting for his answer.

"Princess, you have been on my nerves ever since I got here. I don't know what it is, but you just acted really weird around me. Then I realized, I didn't even know what you were. So, Princess, I'm gonna ask you once. What are you?"

"I am… I'm… I-" Princess stuttered, shocked from the rant and more importantly, the question.

"C'mon Princess! What are you? Witch, Shapeshifter, Werewolf, Siren, Vampire, Ghoul, Zombie, Fairy… Any of those? Heck, you could even be a Banshee for all I know! Just tell us. I can't believe I hadn't noticed before…" Buttercup said thoughtfully. "But, I definitely don't like the idea." She added with a hmph.

Princess looked on a white sheet for a face and bowling balls for eyes. She just stood there, terrified of the question she had to answer. What could she be?

"Princess Morbucks! We don't have all day!" Brick said, sounding like a mother. My mother always calls me by my full name when I'm in trouble. Uh-oh, Brick is in a pissy mood. We don't need two teens with pointy teeth on rants at the same time. It's too hard to deal with.

"Loooverr's Quaarreeell! Kiss and make up!" I heard Butch say with a girly voice for the first time ever. Then he made a kissy face and made kissing sounds. Ew. Thank God Buttercup saw what Butch was doing.

"What the fuck, Butch you're ruining the moment AND you forgot the popcorn. Shame on you!" She said, annoyed, but not paying attention to the un-manly kissy faces. WELL SO MUCH FOR THAT!

Brick, now on level 5 pissed off (there are only 5 levels) I shouted "CODE RED! CODE RED! HE'S GONNA BLOW!" then ran as fast as I could. I remember Brick when he was in a pissy mood. Someone usually ended up getting hurt. It was usually me. But then again, I was always the person he was mad at.

"Blossom… I… Can I talk to you?" I heard Brick say, looking for me. He's not going to find me. He'll have to wait for our little discussion. Right now, I need that question answered. The suspense is killing me, which would be so nice right now because I didn't want to deal with a feline/siren Bubbles and a pissy vamp. Just kill me, Suspenseful Moment.

Author's Note: Hey Fellow Readers! I want to do a vote with you guys!

WHAT SHOULD PRINCESS BE?

Mind Reader- Can read minds

Summon the Dead- Can Talk/Summon the Dead

Clock/Time Stopper- Can stop time

Predict the Future- Can see what's coming in the faraway future

Levitator- Can levitate objects (My personal favorite)

Leave a review or PM me! Whichever works better!

And I will be checking for them. I won't start writing the next chapter until I know for sure what Princess should be.


	17. Chapter 17 Mortal?

Ok, no new chapter yet. I have discovered a tie!

Tie: Levitator vs Mortal

Who shall win?

If you voted for any other one, could you vote on your second favorite?

Thanks, and until next time...

drawings/d/1Dn_0lNROi4pe72VNKgql5erbWu7rVAW1QUaJFY o8AAg/edit?pli=1

Enjoy an awesome Boomer x Bubbles pic collage made by myself :)


	18. Ch 18 Clearing Things Up

**Ch 18**

**Clearing Things Up**

Author's Note:

Kay to y'all who are a bit confused and need some things cleared up…

Bubbles's Mom did NOT cheat, she had a boyfriend and didn't know she was pregnant until later when she was married to Bubbles's Dad. If Bubbles's Mom had cheated… NO JUST NO

Boa: Are bubbles and boomer together now? When will their be a blossom x brick  
moment? When will blossom and brick get together? Please answer these  
questions. I can't handle the suspense. Oh yeah princess should be a mortal.  
Pretty please answer the questions for me pretty pretty please.

Moi: Bubbles and Boomer have a thing going on, but Brick is a butt so he's kind of on an edge because Brick is kind of their LEADER. What leader says goes. He CAN however change his opinion. This MUST change… (I will try to add some Brick x Blossom Moments)

GUESS WHAT?

JUST GUESS!

DID YOU GUESS?

WHAT DID YOU GUESS?

IF YOU GUESSED ABOUT THE VOTE…

WHAT DID YOU GUESS?

Lol idk why I just did that…

**MORTALS WON!**

Yeah the score was 3-8

8 being Mortal and 3 being Levitator…

MORTAL WAS NOT ON THE LIST, however, I realize with Princess being mortal she could have this kind of secret purpose with someone and then she could be like destined for something… maybe adopted and her adoptive parents are supernatural… Or maybe even another bat-shit crazy love affair… LOL NO… Or maybe some romantic tension between Brick x Blossom Moments… MY ideas… What do you think Princess would do if she was mortal?

*crickets*

Me: Guys? *hears bushes rattle*

Girl in the distance: Ahhh wtf the cricket is on me!

Me: …?

Other Girl: Omg! How the heck did it get on your arm… Ah! Get Away! Stupid bug!

Me: Uhh… GUYS!

Girls: Oh oops… you see nothing… *disappear*

Me: *shrugs* This is probably just a weird dream… *turns around*

Princess: Excuse me, Bitch! I have discovered I will be mortal in your story! How could you! For the love of Brick! (Get it… Cuz Brick is her "god" if you get what I mean) I would have enjoyed SOME type of supernatural powers!

Me: *horrified face* YOU'RE EVEN UGLIER IN REAL LIFE… or dreams that is, if we're getting technical here…

Princess: *taps foot* I'm waiting for your answer!

Me: IT WILL ALL UNRAVEL MAH BITCH *squats* *duck face* *flaps wings* *flies away to Narnia*

Princess: HEEYY! BITTCCHH WAAAIITT! I DON'T WANNA BE POWERLESSS! *sobs loudly*

Azlan: Get over it, Bitch!

Princess: what the…

Girls: *appear* And that is our retarded author!

Princess: YOU WERE THE ONES VOTING FOR MY MORTALITY!

Girls: *back away slowly*

Princess: I'm not done with you!

Me: *duck form appears* *flies over* *shits on Princess's face*

Girls: Well Done! *loud clapping*

Princess: *licks face* MMM! YOUR DUCK SHIT TASTES GREAT! *licks face more*

Me: … *disappears*

Girls: … *disappear*

Princess: *still licking face* Hey! Where'd you guys go?!

Azlan: WHO EATS DUCK SHIT?!

AND THUS MY DUCK SHIT SAVES THE DAY (YOU CAN APPLAUD NOW)

*crickets*

Okay now I'll try to fit BxB Moments… Get it… THEY ALL START WITH B! I just now realized… My mind is blown… And so is my brain… I have math homework, so hopefully I can sneak a few sentences in between each problem… DOES ANYONE WANT BUTTERCUP x BUTCH MOMENTS? JUST ASKING…

I am still trying to finish the next chapter and I'm basically done, so just hold your panties and I promise I will finish this story :3

Love,

Poodlepride :)

P.S. I started wondering if any of you people might be going to the same high school as me so you don't have to say where you live, but just PM or review yes or no or something. That would totally make my day.

The high school im going to is called Poway High in California. I have just been wondering cuz it would be good to have a fanfiction friend in high school.


	19. Ch 19 So Wrong… Yet SO Right

**Chapter 19**

**So Wrong… Yet SO Right**

_Author's Note: Hey Guys! I know it's been a while. I know I'm a terrible person. I have been studying mah buns off for the last tests of the year so hopefully I can get second honors. I ditched the idea of first honors under a bus a long time ago. I __hate __writer's block. Honestly, it's like every time you write, you just draw this big blank like what is this, what am I doing, what's going on, what… YIKES! I'm graduating tomorraa! ikr enough said!_

_Any of y'all going to high school after this Summer? If you are, please mention if you're going to Poway High. Cuz dats where I'm going lol yah! I need fanfiction buddies! Woop!_

_I know you wanted some fluffiness in this story so when I finally jumped over the wall of writer's block and entered the magical world of thought, I finally brainstormed my fluff in my head and made some GOLDEN LOVELY SMEXY PURTY FLUFF guise! So be happy I tried to make it work. Yes, Princess is- WELL READ- So crazy shit will happen!_

_And now for da fluff you've been waiting for…_

**Blossom POV**

"PRINCESS MORBUCKS! Are you paying any attention to me? Answer my question, little Prick!" Bubbles showed no mercy, still behaving strangely.

"Bubbles she doesn't-" I began, wondering if Bubbles was going mentally insane.

"The bitch won't answer the stupid question and it's starting to get on my nerves… Honestly, Prissy, answer the stupid question! We know you've been lying to us about being a witch. You don't have any magical powers, though you totally wish you had." Buttercup said with a smirk, delivering a very despicable statement.

Princess stood in her place, avoiding eye contact with everyone, although she briefly glanced at Brick, who gave her a questioning look. "That's none of your beeswax!" She said in her normal bitchy tone, but with an added uncertainty underneath her cocky attitude.

"Oh PLEASE!" Butch stood there with a similar cockiness (without any wavering in his voice) "It's ALWAYS our business what goes on in this school! I know basically every specimen of supernatural being and can pick and choose what kind of person each student is… That is, except for you, Prissy, DARLING." He glared at her and she muttered profanities under her breath. If looks could kill, Princess would have died several times already.

All this time Jason, a fellow werewolf was talking to Boomer, totally ignoring the conversation surrounding him. Boomer, whispering something in his ear, gave Princess a smirk. Jason turned and left, smirking as well. I wondered why they were doing that. There was nothing to be smirking about. Unless they were laughing at Princess.

"Just wait until I tell Duchess! She'll beat all of you to a bloody pulp!" Princess cried, smiling proudly.

I looked at her questioningly, "Who's Duchess?"

She shot me the bird. "What do you mean WHOS DUCHESS?!" She mimicked with a squeaky tone. "She's my big sister who has enough money and attention to bathe in it!"

I heard Buttercup mutter under her breath, "Of course. She's a MORBUCKS." I laughed.

"I thought you hated Duchess." Brick said casually, although all of us turned to face him, shocked that he actually KNEW and RECGONIZED Princess's hatred for her lovely sister.

"I do." She said. "She's the nicest, most beautiful person I've ever met. As a vampire she's naturally gorgeous. Without her nationality, she wouldn't be that way. I hate her, but she doesn't really care. She treats me just the way a sister should. Nicely." She said, shaking her poofy locks.

Just then, a gorgeous vampire walked up to us seeing the vast crowd forming around Princess. "Hey! Don't tease my sister because she's mortal! She doesn't deserve unfair treatment. She has just as many rights as you do to go to this school!" She said, blocking everyone from Princess.

"GASP!" Said a ware-child sitting in the 'front row' with popcorn. "This is going on Spellbook!" (Get it because it's the supernatural Facebook?! T0T)

Instantly Princess fainted because she had such a high status on Spellbook, being the popular bitch she is. "Princess!" I gasped.

"Red, she's not worth your time." I heard a familiar low voice growl in my ear.

"Brick how could you say that I thought she was your friend?!" I said, ripping my arm from him. It disgusts me how heartless he can be. Stupid Vampire.

"So? She's MORTAL, Blossom! All this time I could have drank her blood! She's a waste of time!" He said as I reached for her. Even a stony-faced mortal should not have to deal with this much embarrassment. Brick grabbed my arm. "Brick what are you doing?!" I said, grabbing Princess.

"Saving your ass from humiliation!" He said, tearing me from Princess and the roaring crowd, almost gaping at my sudden warm gesture to the unconscious mortal bitch.

"Listen to me… Brick! Brick, listen to me! Put me down!" I said, finding it hard to move in between his arms. He can't just do that to someone. No matter the person. No matter the cost.

"Red, it DOES matter! She's a MORTAL and a BITCH! You would have been HUMILIATED in front of the whole school!" I suddenly realized Brick was talking to me.

"BRICK STOP READING MY MIND!" I said, struggling under his grasp. He had his arms wrapped around my torso, my body on top of his shoulder like I was some type of SACK.

"Here we are, Red." He said, putting me down gently in front of my room door. "You can start thanking me for saving your ass back there." He said, with a tone so bitter I wondered if he truly believed I was going to thank him.

"Brick! I honestly don't know how you could do that to Princess! I know she can be a bitch at times and she is a mortal, but doesn't every life count? If I was the one who was put on the spot, confronted and questioned on what type of species I was… Wouldn't you have gone and helped me?" I said, on the verge of yelling.

"I would never leave you, Blossom!" He said, with such sincerity I had to let a tear escape. It happened so long ago I was so broken. He just said he would fix me. How do I know he's not lying to me?

"I'm not lying to you, Blossom. I would never lie to you." I shuddered. He was looking right into my eyes and I felt like I was losing oxygen. I looked at him and whispered, "Brick…" Another tear escaped my eyes. "Why do you do this to me?"

He looked shocked at the sudden mention of my feelings. I still remembered that day he broke my heart. I know he remembers it, too. I can see it in his eyes.

"Blossom, I promise I'll make it up to you. I promise I will always love you. Listen to me." He pressed his hand onto my face and wiped a tear from my face. "I will never leave you."

"Brick I- I'm just-" He leaned in to me and I just closed my eyes, not listening to the alarms in my head and deepening the kiss. Maybe Brick still is the boy I used to know long ago.

**Bubbles POV**

Finally I realized what I was doing long enough to grab Princess when she fainted. "Princess!" I heard Blossom cry out, only to be grabbed by Brick. "Princess I'm so sorry I had no idea you were mortal…" It was all I could say before I burst into tears. I just hurt someone so defenseless towards me. How could I be so… so… disgusting!

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I saw a familiar smiling face looking down on me. "How can you still look at me like that after what I just did?" I said, turning away from him. I was a worthless mix of supernaturals. Why do I exist? How could I hurt so many people?

"Bubbles, I could never look at you any other way." He said, still looking at me in the same way. He said it with such deep meaning. I grabbed him and hugged him, surprising the crap out of him. He fell over from his kneeling position and I landed on top of him. I blushed, looking into his eyes.

"I love you, Boomer." I whispered, lessening the distance between our faces. His lips pressed against mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I reached for his hair that I always longed to play with and tugged it gently, running my fingers though his hair.

He smelled like fresh air. I felt like I was taking a breath for the first time. He makes me feel like I'm finally living. Maybe that's what brought out the cat in me.

We broke away from the kiss and I began walking with Boomer to my room in happy silence. We arrived at the door and I unlocked it. "Here, Boomer sit down. I'll get you something to drink. Is water okay?"

I heard him growl in approval. I looked in the fridge and found what I was looking for and returned to the mattress Boomer was sitting on. "Here." I said, handing him the glass of water. "Thanks." He whispered, promptly setting it onto the small table next to the bed. He sat back and laid down on his back, his arms tucked behind his head as he sat and closed his eyes.

"I see you're comfortable." I said nuzzling into his shoulder, and his arm draped around my shoulder. He began to play with my hair. I found myself purring and sighing. He knew exactly where my sweet spots were. I loved when people play with my hair. Of course, he knew that already. He knows everything about me and I know everything about him. He's a part of me, my second half. Without him, I'd be only half of what I am. I can't live without him.

**Buttercup POV**

"Well, that was great!" I heard Butch mumble under his breath, after seeing Blossom and Brick's little episode and Bubbles and Boomer's touching moment. I never agreed with any of this! Although I did mention that YES Princess Morbucks is INDEED a bitch…which isn't entirely terrible because I was merely stating the obvious.

"WELL OF COURSE IT WAS LOVELY!" I said in a none-too-happy tone.

He growled, apparently not in the mood for our daily antics. "Eh… I expected blood and that one girl that walks into the dark room in those horror movies and says Hello… as if the killer would respond." He said, sounding tired. "Let's walk back to the dorms."

"…Sure…" I said, looking at him, wondering if this was just another way to get into my pants. Honestly, he just never quits… Although he may sound tired, you never know if lust could overtake him and give him enough energy to go swimming in your pants. His bathing suit… Never worn…

I stopped at my door. I slapped my forehead. I'm so stupid. If suddenly he was overtaken with sexual overdrive on our way over, I'd be in trouble. Stupid auto-pilot… Always making me go to my room without thinking. "Buttercup…" I heard Butch say. "Are you going to get the door are you just going to stand there?" He said, all too happily with a hint of a smile on his face, indicating he was laughing. I hadn't realized I'd been standing there staring into an abyss punishing myself for being stupid. I grabbed the keys and shoved them in, opening the door, angry at Butch for laughing at me. Must he always laugh at me for every clumsy thing I do?

"Goodnight Butchie-Boy." I say, teasing him, and finding a ghost of smile on his face, seeing as he despised that nickname and it always seemed to get a laugh out of him. It's probably one of the reasons I say it.

"Goodnight Butterbutt." He says, smirking, and his smile shining brightly. He turns to leave when all the sudden he makes a full U-turn and runs back to me and leans in, his lips brushing mine, as he whispers "Nice purple undies."

"Asshole." I say, smiling and flattening my skirt. Damn you skirt! Butch is an idiot. You'd expect him to be nice to a girl, but NO he simply MUST go out of his way to disturb the crud out of me. But if he ever stopped being an asshole… He wouldn't be BUTCH. Butch has always been that way, although I think I've gotten through to him most and softened him up a little. If he wasn't there every day by my side, talking to me, laughing at me, and surprise attacking me… Life would be boring. Life wouldn't feel right and there would be no real reason to live. Butch gives my life meaning. A reason to get up and fight. I watched him as he turned the corner, and I touched the spot where his lips brushed mine and blushed. I love that guy.

_Author's Note: REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!_


End file.
